


Современный гЛютик

by Neitrino



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, sex in public places
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Юпитеры слепили, сцена гудела, он ощущал эту пронизывающую вибрацию. Группа на разогреве отыграли свое, теперь все ждали и жаждали его.

Самого прекрасного и восхитительного Яскера.

Впрочем, изменённый до «Лютика» псевдоним ему тоже нравился. Группа была готова, оставалось только радостно выскочить на сцену и орать о том, как он всех любит.

Заставлять себя в это поверить, потому что так часто он едва мог отмыться от сотен прикосновений чужих ладоней, даже случайных. Что с ним не так?

Он переглянулся с ребятами и с улыбкой скользнул к микрофону.

— Вы готовы к миру полному магии, сражений и прекрасных принцесс? Конечно, готовы!

Мужчина, поющий фолк-рок, обречен на успех, хоть Лютик и считал себя не особо хорошим менеджером.

Все тянулось как обычно. Этот концерт не был туром, они только вернулись из ежегодного чёса по стране, так что он почти наслаждался жизнью и ощущением дома и родного города.  
Поездки — хорошо. Это помогает понять, насколько ты на самом деле любишь дом.

Лютик вдохновенно пел, скользя рукой по стойке микрофона и лениво блуждая взглядом по толпе. Ничего интересного, черт возьми.

Хотя... у стойки расположился светловолосый мужчина, классически нуарно потягивающий виски. И совершенно не попадающий под типаж его фанаток. Ну правда, 80% зала, да и ВИП-зона, было заполнено девушками и женщинами. И до этого момента Лютик хищно разглядывал толпу, довольно жмурясь и предвкушая, что этой ночью ему будет хорошо. Секс, любой, его бы устроил любой и где угодно, но мужчина разбил все планы. Потому что Лютик думал про его волосы. И везде ли они белые? Краска, не краска? Седина? Теперь юпитеры бесили, так как правильное освещение скрадывало настоящий возраст любого из находившихся здесь людей.

Да блин! Это просто не может быть старик, эти никогда не забредают в грохочущее месиво зала.

«Обернись. Посмотри на меня» — мысленно шипел Лютик, совершенно на автомате пропевая куплет. Мужчина оставался неподвижен, лишь раз в пару минут поднимал стакан, отхлебывая виски. Скорее это какой-то экстравагантный псих. Лютик искренне обрадовался, что грохотала музыка проигрыша, потому что прекрасный незнакомец, услышав его беззвучные вопли, обернулся. Юпитер окатил его химическим светом. И сердце Лютика буквально пропустило удар.

Единственной мыслью было: «Господи, любой из конфессии, пусть этот горячий мужик будет моим фанатом, и мы жарко потрахаемся где угодно, на какой угодно поверхности». 

Лютик сиял. Он старался, это было лучшее его выступление, определённо. И старался он ради одного, ради незнакомца, который едва ли кивал в такт музыке.

Они взяли передышку на постройку, и Лютик устроился на колонке, улыбаясь слушателям и посматривая на мужчину. Как бы проскочить к нему? Окей, Лютик решил, что точно заслужил глоток чего-угодно крепкого, так что он гибко соскользнул с колонки и облокотился на стойку, на секунду оказавшись совсем близко от лица незнакомца.

— Привет, — выдохнул он почти ему в губы, — не угостишь меня… напитком? Можно своим, потому что пока я дождусь бармена, мне уже пора будет снова петь.

Мужчина сверкнул на него удивительными глазами, светло-ореховыми, почти желтыми.

— Пей.

Стакан оказался у его губ и Лютик, прихватив край зубами, ловко опрокинул остатки в рот.

— Я могу многое этим ртом.

— Не сомневаюсь, — скучно протянул незнакомец, — что ты многое умеешь. Певец ртом. Прости, парень, я не из твоих фанатов.

— О, это неважно, — Лютик любовался и на слова обращал мало внимания. 

Что за разница о чем они разговаривают, если они разговаривают?

— Зато я уже практически твой фанат. Хочешь, я буду сталкерить за тобой? — он максимально приблизился, почти касаясь носом щеки незнакомца. — Поджидать за поворотами и петь под окнами? Я достаточно настойчив.

— Как бы мне ни было приятно, но я не хочу быть зарубкой над чьей-то кроватью.

— Глупости, благородные сэры так не поступают, — Лютик все еще не выпал из образа, — что тебе за разница, кто тебе отсосет? Девчонка или я?

Мужчина легко коснулся его скулы, подбородка, шеи, заставляя замереть и думать о том, что настолько эротического и в тоже время нихрена не романтического прикосновения у него давно не было. Его погладили и тут же отпустили.

— Певцам следует беречь свой голос, верно?

— И свое сердце, — Лютик коротко вздохнул. — Дождись меня? Давай встретимся у черного входа? Если не захочешь… то я все равно тебя найду.

Мужчина некоторое время смотрел на него.

— Говорят, лютики ядовиты.

Тот усмехнулся и подался вперед, касаясь губами губ.

— И теперь ты отравлен.

***

Вот об этом моменте Геральт и вспомнил, когда собрался уходить. Задание свое он выполнил: объект, за который заплатили, мирно пил и танцевал, иногда подпевал песни выступающей группы. Ее слащавому солисту. То есть за изменой замечена не была, только подруги и алкоголь. 

Идеально.

Фото он сделал, можно было покидать этот вертеп. Геральт бы и сказал, что прокуренный, но, нет, курить в зале было нельзя, хотя понапускали искусственного дыма. Очевидно, чтобы свет вспыхивал еще безумнее и объемнее.

Юноша на сцене поклонился, прижимая к груди ладонь. Геральт поднялся, направляясь к выходу. На ходу набрал запрос и поднял бровь. Возраст Лютика оказался намного больше, чем он ожидал. А это интересно. На улице он закурил и пару минут простоял под мелким дождем. И уверенно обошел заведение, останавливаясь у запасного выхода.

Потому что интересно было. Причем и ему самому — действительно ли «бард нового мира» выйдет к нему? Из того, что наблюдал Геральт, у Лютика не было проблем с желающими отсосать ему. Хотя бы только сегодня и в этом зале, минимум человек пять смотрели на певца с нездоровым ажиотажем.

Так что Геральт курил, он не расстроился бы, если бы его опрокинули, скорее это все напоминало эксперимент. Он никуда не торопился, поэтому просто стоял чуть поодаль входа, наблюдая за редко входящим персоналом. Интересно, публика тупа, раз сюда не лезет, или все же это развлечение именно для него?

Мелкая сырая морось продолжала сыпать с неба, размывая неоновые вывески.

Лютика он заметил сразу, тот выскочил, как черт из табакерки, все еще в переливающемся гриме на пол-лица. В химическом свете фонарей это выглядело красиво и совсем не соответствующе. Забавно.

— Ты изображаешь эльфа? — не удержался и спросил Геральт.

— О, да! — почти прыжком обернулся к нему Лютик, бесцеремонно хватая за руку и затаскивая куда-то глубже в подворотню. — Я рад, что ты дождался меня. Но, скорее я полуэльф, потому как... степенность и рассудительность древней крови мне не присуща, — мурлыкнул он, прижимаясь плечом к плечу.

Геральт усмехнулся и послушно позволил прижать себя спиной к стене. Глаза Лютика сверкали в темноте, бесконечно глубокие и яркие.

— Я отсосу тебе, и это просто обязано войти в топ-семь твоих лучших моментов.

— А твоих? — Геральт дернулся, но не возразил, когда рука певца достигла его ширинки.

— О, я люблю дарить счастье, — отмахнулся Лютик, — меня мало что делает счастливым.

С этими словами он скользнул по его телу вниз, трение длилось, они цеплялись пряжками и одеждой, пока Лютик не остановил свое движение, прижавшись пахом к ноге Геральта, и потерся лицом о его брюки, смазывая свои блядские золотистые блёстки о ткань. Геральт решил пока попридержать руки, наблюдая за тем, как певец неторопливо расстегивает его ремень и молнию на джинсах, не забывая потираться щекой о заинтересованный происходящим член.

— А что насчет резинки?

— Я не заразный. А с твоей заразой справлюсь.

Геральт едва не расхохотался, но сорвался на шипение, потому что Лютик накрыл его член ртом сквозь ткань нижнего белья. Это почему-то ощущалось жутко возбуждающим, куда сильнее, чем вообще их попытки в эксгибиционизм. Геральту вот никогда до этого на улице не отсасывали. Он на секунду прижался затылком к кирпичной кладке стены, цепляя волосы, и снова посмотрел вниз, потому что блики от краски на лице Лютика создавали полную иллюзию того, что ему отсасывает русалка. А когда тот поднял на него взгляд, Геральт поплыл и окончательно сдался, хватая его за волосы. Привлекая ближе. Лютик не артачился, послушно пропустил член в рот и сразу в горло, сжимая мягкими стенками. И прожигая Геральта просто невероятным взглядом, таким, что тот точно решил встретиться еще раз и трахнуться в помещении. Можно даже без кровати.

Покорный направляющей руке, Лютик склонил голову к плечу, позволяя головке скользить по внутренней стороне щеки. Ласково, так ласково. Геральт вот кажется еще не встречал парней, которым так нравится минет. Делать. Но Лютик явно тащился от процесса, это было понятно и по поплывшему взгляду, и по тому, как он потирался о его ногу.

Геральт не удержался и провел большим пальцем по щеке Лютика, смазывая переливающуюся пыльцу, поглаживая висок. Тот отстранился на несколько мгновений, довольно улыбаясь.

— Согласись, я талантлив. Способен языком завязать в узел черенок вишни.

И снова обхватил его член губами, впуская не целиком, но языком творил такое, что у Геральта подгибались колени. Он никогда не считал секс искусством, но то, что делал Лютик, относилось именно к искусству.

Непризнанному и оттого еще более прекрасному.

Он говорил себе, что не хотел этой спонтанной встречи и секса, а теперь понимал, что это самый охрененный вечер уик-энда. Для него.

Милый певец снова поднял на него подведенные глаза, и Геральт кончил, мстительно и собственнически удерживая его за волосы и рассматривая, как тот судорожно сглатывает, как смаргивает. Смазавшаяся тушь в уголках глаз тоже смотрелась чертовски пошло и горячо.

Воистину пойманная дриада или русалка. Вот только очень довольная. Лютик слегка продышался и отстранился, улыбаясь. Довольно и как будто пьяно.

— У тебя все на месте и все самое лучшее, — певец томно вздохнул. — И ты уже не такой хмурый, каким был в зале. М-м-м?

— Возможно, — Геральт провел ладонью по его волосам. — А ты всех делаешь счастливыми?

Лютик забавно дернул плечом.

— По мере возможностей, — затем завозился, цепляясь рукой за пояс Геральта. — Помоги встать?

Геральт послушно перехватил его руку, поднимая барда этого техногенного мира с колен.

— Мы еще увидимся?

— Вряд ли.

— Ну хоть имя скажи? — улыбался Лютик. — Неужели я не заслужил знать даже твоего имени?

Геральт провел пальцами по волосам певца, любуясь осевшей на них сыростью и золотистыми блестками на кончиках прядей.

— Я Геральт.

Лютик томно вздохнул и прижался щекой к его плечу, закрывая глаза и несколько секунд просто наслаждаясь теплом тела.

— Хорошо, Геральт. Рад с тобой познакомиться.

***

Третий день Лютик залипал за ноутбуком и страдал. Как выяснилось — зная только имя и внешность (слишком уж приметную) можно найти интересующего его человека.

Конечно, тот оказался охранником, если это можно было так назвать. Скорее наемным телохранителем. Да и вообще. Агентство КаерМорхан занималось вообще всем что угодно. То есть он мог как снять Геральта себе, как охранника, так и поручить ему шпионить за своим агентом. Что было бы совершеннейшей растратой потому, что он и так прекрасно знал с кем она трахается.

Лютик откинулся на спинку стула, напевая и задумчиво прокручивая ручку в пальцах. Итак, деньгами он располагал, по крайней мере, сейчас. А потом можно просто найти в меру старого папика и опекать его до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит их.

Он взглянул на кончик ручки.

Лютики ядовиты, так что он успел трижды стать безутешным вдовцом.

Итак, Геральт. Куда его нанять? О, ему необходим бодигард, вокруг столько опасностей, а он такой грустный и одинокий...

Очень грустный и очень одинокий. 

И Геральт просто обязан его утешить.

Но.

Как всегда было но. Это даже было оговорено, что секс-услуги не предоставляются.

Лютик тоскливо постучал пальцем по экрану, фото Геральта было прекрасно.

Можно было просто попробовать нанять его хотя бы на пару концертов.

Фото он сохранил, чтобы было о чем фантазировать долгими вечерами. Еще отправил заявку на сайт и устроился на диване, бездумно перебирая струны гитары. Нет, это гадство. 

Какого черта вышеуказанный Геральт не попросил его номер? Он-то понятно, тормозил, но он человек искусства и соображать быстро — не его. Неужели он не понравился чудесному хмурому мужчине? Или слишком понравился?

Или Геральт решил, что он шлюха (что, конечно, было недалеко от истины, но Лютик подозревал, что на самом деле он балансирует на тонкой грани простого блядства и продажной любви за деньги). Вот. 

А это было неверно и оттого грустно.

Лютик решил брать все в свои сильные и уверенные руки.

С тем, чтоб Геральт охранял его на концертах, он все решит позже. А пока можно обратиться за помощью к великим магам сетей, и пусть ему добудут фактический адрес его новой зазнобы.

Ох.

Он не слишком любил подобные выкрутасы со сталкерством, но полчаса и часть сбережений спустя уже знал адрес Геральта, его возраст, прописку, не совпадающую с реальным местом жительства, и семейное положение. Холост. Чудесно. Недолго думая, Лютик ухватил чехол, гитару, потупил, с сомнением рассматривая лютню, но все же решил сегодня не выкрутасничать. Гитара более чем хороша.

Лютня только для того момента, когда он все-таки затащит красавца в свою постель и подарит... ну, допустим, невинность?

Лютик сам с себя посмеялся и усмехнулся отражению в зеркале. Да, он красавчик. Он бы, может, и сомневался в ориентации Геральта, но тот вечер дал понять, что брутальный блондин бисексуал. А что это значит? Что у Лютика всё-таки есть шансы. Беда лишь в том, что сам певец не был в себе уверен. Ветреность можно было уверенно записать его вторым именем. Что поделать, муза так непостоянна...

Он встряхнулся и закинул на спину чехол с гитарой. Время побыть настоящим романтиком.  
Помимо ветренности ему была присуща любовь к броским жестам и вызывающему поведению. Ну, право, кто устоит перед серенадой под окнами. Не забыть бы спеть про сильные руки... путающиеся в волосах. Да-да. Чтобы привлечь ближе. Для поцелуя. А то как-то у них все совсем по-современному, отсос был, а свидания и поцелуев не было.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Заходящее солнце бликовало от его темных очков, поднятых так, что волосы топорщились, придавая ему еще более забавный вид. Лютик перебирал струны, вслушиваясь, как вкусно звук гитары отражается от камней домов. Нужно давно было устроить концерт на природе. Боже, он представил самого себя на поляне, полной людей. Трахающихся под его песни.

Черт.

Отвлекся. Лютик прочистил горло и, примерно вычислив окно, наиграл плавную мелодию. Набрал громкость и темп и запел, сыровато, без распевки, но с душой. О том, как он томится в одиночестве, ждет кого-то важного (ага, это подходит для всех песен от любого лица) и жаждет ночи любви.

Закат горел, кто-то высунулся из-за окон, и оставался слушать, кто-то уходил и появлялся, но нужное оставалось залитым солнцем и пустым. Горящим, как игральная карта в отблесках огня. О, он был максимально романтичен. Что ж.

Пришлось петь дальше, про белые волосы, которые пахнут лесными цветами. На самом деле манго, хотя он не разнюхал, потому что у него был только один момент, когда Геральт вжал его в себя, позволяя скользнуть губами по шее, по нежной коже за ухом. Геральт пах так что его всего хотелось облизать.

И сожрать.

Лютик ощущал себя самкой богомола на пике сексуальной активности.

Ему срочно нужен был Геральт и его… хм, сильные руки.

Песня лилась и лилась, он почти импровизировал, закрыв глаза и совсем потерявшись. И в тот момент, когда он услышал скрип тормозов, могло бы быть поздно. Но его бесцеремонно дернули за шиворот, вернув на грешную землю и тротуар.

Да еще так аккуратно, что он и гитару не уронил.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, оборачиваясь в хватке к своему спасителю и встречаясь со злыми глазами. Такими красивыми-красивыми злыми глазами Геральта. — А я звал тебя.

— Я слышал, — прошипел Геральт, волоча его за собой. — Я слышал и все слышали. И водителя той машины я очень даже понимаю.

Лютик довольно вздохнул и на ходу упаковал гитару в чехол.

— Он заслушался моими песнями?

— Заслушался, — прошипел он. — Ты дурак? Ты дурак, Лютик?

Певец томно проскулил и вывернулся, направляясь самостоятельно за Геральтом.

— Ну скажи, милый, тебе нравится? Ведь нравится, да? Я прекрасно пою, а сосу еще лучше.

Геральт резко остановился, так что Лютик экстренно затормозил, чтобы не ткнуться лицом ему в спину. О, он очень хотел ткнуться лицом. И можно даже в спину, но для этого они должны были быть раздетыми, да.

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросил Лютик, понимая: он все прослушал. Все-все, что ему вещал Геральт. — Неважно, — отмахнулся он, — ты пригласишь меня к себе?

Охранник закатил глаза и вздохнул. Горестно так.

— Что тебе нужно, Лютик?

— Как что? Хочу обсудить наш контракт на пару концертов, и, возможно, спеть тебе в камерной обстановке. М-м-м?

Геральт сложил руки на груди и обжег таким взглядом, что ноги певца подкосились. Выглядело как обещание грязного секса на любой поверхности.

— Проваливай. Договор вышлют почтой. Он стандартный.

— Но я не могу уйти! — возразил Лютик, может реально есть шанс вывести Геральта из себя настолько, что его выебут только для того, чтобы он заткнулся? — Ты меня спас, и не только меня. Всех! Всех прекрасных людей, которым нравлюсь я и мое творчество.

— А они существуют?

Лютик отпустил его куртку.

— Конечно. Так ты пригласишь меня к себе? Тогда, — Лютик медленно провел рукой вниз по его груди, и Геральт перехватил его кисть, крепко сжав. — Тогда есть шанс, что я буду молчать. Все то время, пока у меня во рту будет твой член.

Геральт тихо прорычал и, развернувшись, направился к подъезду. Лютик поспешил за ним.

— Но, слушай, я еще готовить умею. Немного. И могу… могу трахаться часами.

У двери Геральт уперся рукой в его плечо.

— Ты на что нарываешься?

— На красивого мужчину, — Лютик широко улыбнулся. — Давай сначала выпьем кофе? Я отличный собеседник. Музыка? Фильмы? Книги? Ядерная физика? Геральт? Ты моя муза на ближайшее…

Он заткнулся только потому, что Геральт закрыл ему рот ладонью. И вжал всем весом в стену и частично в дверь, Лютик вот просто весь узор спиной почувствовал. Но все не имело никакого значения потому, что Геральт держал его, держал. Лютик застонал, потеревшись всем телом, как кошка в мартовском гоне, и лизнул ладонь зажимающей его рот руки. Геральт тут же перестал касаться его лица.

— Продолжай, — выдохнул Лютик. — Что бы ты ни делал, просто… не останавливайся.

Геральт прищурился и одним движением утянул певца в подъезд, за шиворот, подтаскивая на третий этаж. Гитара оказалась не так уж и нужна.

— Мы идем к тебе? — счастливо прошептал Лютик. — Трахаться?

— Нет, позвоню твоим родителям, пусть забирают на хрен.

— О, — восхитился Лютик. — Хочешь, я буду называть тебя папочкой?

Геральт фыркнул, и Лютик удовлетворенно оскалился, этот звук, о, он продрал почти до позвоночника. Так что Лютик выжидал, пока Геральт открывал дверь, все еще удерживая его в хватке, так предусмотрительно стягивая одежду.

— Лютик!

— Юлиан. Я знаю, звучит дерьмово, но зовут меня так, — Лютик выдохнул, прижимаясь и скользя ладонями по бедрам Геральта. — Ну не рычи, давай будем близкими друзьями. Ты меня или я тебя?

Геральт смотрел на него так, словно собирался убить. И Лютик очень хотел чтобы его «убили». Мечом, да.

Еще больше дурных метафор.

Но в квартиру Геральт его втащил, и все остальное потеряло значение. Хотя, Лютик вот не мог сам себе ответить на вопрос — дал бы он Геральту прямо на улице или нет? Они целовались, и Лютик не глядя хватался за плечи, продолжая раздевать Геральта, он хотел дотронуться до его кожи.

— Куда ты так спешишь?

Лютик как раз справился с рубашкой любовника и прижался открытым ртом к соску, прильнул, как теленок к матери. Между делом подумал, что сравнение вполне ничего и стоит записать на будущее. Геральт зарылся пальцами в его волосы, прижимая крепче и подталкивая вниз, туда, где руки певца уже справлялись с ремнем и молнией. Касались знакомого члена. И Лютик очень хотел познакомиться еще ближе. Он жарко подышал в кожу, лизнул головку и отстранился, чувствуя, как тяжелеет рука Геральта у него в волосах. М-м-м, тот явно хотел, но не решался схватить его посильнее и заставить давиться членом, втрахиваясь прямо в глотку.

— Ну нет, сегодня я хочу большего чем просто отсос, — пояснил Лютик. — А пока наслаждайся.

И Геральт наслаждался. Стиснул его волосы, толкаясь в горло так, что Лютик не успевал сглатывать слюну. Все знакомые думали, что он курит, и от того хрипца. На деле он сосал.

Забавно, тоже стоит записать.

Певец оттолкнул Геральта, едва почуяв, что тот изменил темп.

— Ну уж нет. Кончишь — и я сам трахну тебя.

— Ты не затыкаешься даже с членом во рту, — пробормотал Геральт, разглядывая своего странного любовника.

Лютик закусил губы, так развратно, а затем движением фокусника вытянул квадратик презерватива, зажав его двумя пальцами, словно сигарету.

— Покажи мне свой диван или, хотя бы, ковер? Я совсем непринципиальный.

Геральт ухватил его за руки, поднимая, и, закинув на плечо, прошел в спальню.

— Ох, — Лютик расхохотался, когда его, как мешок с картошкой, свалили на кровать. — Трахни меня, — он стянул джинсы. — Как тех француженок.

Геральт фыркнул.

— Трахаться в носках моветон.

— Трахаться не снимая штанов — не меньший, — Лютик провел ладонью по своему члену. — На презервативе много смазки, а я утром присел, ты не хочешь знать на что. А может и хочешь? У меня есть очень клевая игрушка с не менее клевого сайта. Надо будет обязательно тебе показать, — он вскинулся, подсекая раздевающего Геральта, хитро уронил его в центр кровати и прижал собой.

— Люблю быть сверху, — пояснил он, быстро раскатывая презерватив по его члену и перехватывая одной рукой и себя, и его.

— Ох да, — он заглянул в глаза. — Скажи, что ты меня хочешь и я заткнусь, правда.

— Хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся?

— Не шути с человеком, который держит тебя за член, — Лютик склонился к нему, касаясь губами губ. — Давай, скажи мне, что хочешь меня?..

Геральт сжал его бедра, оглаживая.

— Хочу.

Лютик счастливо вздохнул и сдвинулся, плавно опускаясь на член, тихо поскуливая. Тот был большим, именно таким как и надо. Охрененно классным. Горячим, пульсирующим, идеальным. Лютик царапнул его грудь, упираясь ладонями и инстинктивно сжимаясь, кажется, чувствуя каждую вену, каждый дюйм.

— О боже, да, — он запрокинул голову, начиная покачиваться, — ебать ты большой.

— Ты говорил… что заткнешься.

Лютик наклонил голову, так что волосы почти закрыли глаза.

— Соврал.

Геральт зашипел, хватая его за талию, управляя движениями, помогая увеличить амплитуду. Лютик запрокинул голову назад, выгибаясь, послушный рукам, двигаясь быстрее и сильнее. Постанывая, наслаждаясь помимо члена самим ощущением, знанием, что это именно тот, за кем он сталкерил. Он его поймал, и они трахаются. Потому что так хочет он.

Все всегда так, как хочется ему.

Геральт двигался сильно, часто, как машина, и это несоответствие заводило еще сильнее. Лютик скулил, стараясь не царапать, не раздирать плечи и грудь любовника до крови, хотя так хотелось, и потом вылизывать царапины от соленой крови. Но, в общем и целом, это все равно было здорово. У них будет время узнать друг друга получше и обменяться интересами. Оу… Геральт потянул его к себе, укладывая на грудь, совершенно лишая возможности двигаться и набирая безумный темп, так, что Лютик толком не мог вдохнуть. Он мог лишь стонать в его шею, впечатывая в кожу бездумные поцелуи и хотел кончить. Только от его члена. От того как плотно его собственный зажат между их телами. От этой жутко возбуждающей собственнической хватки на заднице.

— Да, пожалуйста, — шептал он, уже сам не слыша своих слов из-за грохота крови.

Геральт сорвался, и Лютик смог запрокинуть голову, хватая воздух ртом. Ох, черт, он кончил, не коснувшись себя, заляпал живот Геральта и уже придумав, как минимум четыре позы, в которых они должны трахнуться.

— Боже, — выдохнул он в его плечо. — Давай еще.

— Ты ненасытный, да?

— Я демон похоти, — Лютик лизнул его в щеку, отчего Геральт поморщился. — Давай еще? Но мы можем немного прерваться, и ты угостишь меня кофе?

Лютик снялся с его члена, вздрогнув, от того как это было чувствительно. О, он уже хотел член обратно.

— Ты мне не нравишься.

— Это неправда, — Лютик вытянулся рядом, плечи немного свело. — Меня все любят. Все любят, все хотят, а больше всех сам я. Так. Направь меня в сторону кухни, я пока заварю кофе. И тебе, и себе.

— Дьявол, — Геральт рассмеялся и потер ладонями лицо. — Прямо по коридору.

Лютик сполз с кровати и протанцевал на кухню. Включил чайник, облазил ящики, нашел кофе, сахар, чашки… и нацарапал на листке бумаги на холодильнике сегодняшние неплохие фразы. Затем вообще снял этот магнитный блокнотик и почти написал пару куплетов, как услышал, что закипела вода, а когда обернулся заварить кофе (какой любит Геральт он не спрашивал, сам скажет) тот стоял и читал, пытался прочесть его криптографию на блокноте.

— Это стихи, — разрешил его загадку Лютик и поставил перед Геральтом кофе. — Крепкий, горячий, черный. Почти как ты. Только черный. М-м-м, — Лютик осторожно коснулся волос любовника. — Ты действительно седой? Серебряновласый. Слишком длинно.

— Хрипишь не потому что куришь, а потому что сосешь? — Геральт улыбнулся и бросил презерватив в мусорку. — Занятно.

Лютик улыбнулся и отпил из чашки.

Геральт не понимал таких людей: Лютик сидит в его кухне, и совершенно не смущается собственной наготы, и это почему-то кажется неправильным и пошлым. Как провокация, предложение отыметь его прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Мой голос прекрасен, да, — согласился он, и погладил пресс Геральта, проследил пальцем самый глубокий шрам. — О, откуда это?

— Задело, — лаконично ушел от ответа Геральт и вздохнул. — Итак, не ты один сталкерил. Я сунул тебе член в рот, поэтому поискал информацию. Ты трижды вдовец. Почему?

— Потому что мои супруги, любимые до ужаса, были стары. Но, признаюсь, по третьему я очень плакал. Он был хорошим, не поучал меня, даже привил кое-какие манеры, причем ненавязчиво, — Лютик грустно улыбнулся, вспоминая Весемира. — Я любил его скорее как отца.

— С которым ты трахался, — всё-таки не удержался от этой реплики Геральт.

— Что плохого в инцесте? — закатил глаза Лютик. — У них сердце не выдерживало столько ебаться.

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя не было любовников?

— И любовниц, — кивнул Лютик. — Не было. Я верный. И никому из них не изменял.

Геральт кивнул.

— Вполне достойно. А сейчас?

— Каждое мое увлечение просто чертова одержимость, — Лютик почти прикончил чашку с кофе и горестно вздохнул. — Резинки остались в комнате. Вернемся? Или я сгоняю? Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня на столе. Он слишком хорош.

Геральт усмехнулся.

— Я еще не допил.

— А я не натрахался. Ну же, неужели ты не хочешь прихлебывать кофе в процессе?

— И вылить его на тебя.

— Можешь даже тушить об меня сигареты, милый, — Лютик снова облапал его и пошел было в комнату, но Геральт не пустил.

— Как хорошо, что я не настолько псих.

— А? — растерялся Лютик и его заткнули, поцеловав. Он ответил, чувствуя горечь кофе и вкус, вкус другого человека.

Ох, он всегда слишком быстро сдавался, прижимаясь теснее, чувствуя член Геральта, упирающийся в его бедро. Охранник за деньги и любовник по зову души легко подхватил Лютика, усаживая на стол и опускаясь на колени между его разведенных бедер, касаясь губами чувствительной кожи на внутренней их стороне, близко к члену. Недостаточно близко, черт. Он и не рассчитывал на минет, правда. Такие типажи, как его новый любовник, предпочитают брать, а не давать, но Геральт решил рушить все стереотипы. Он так ласково провел губами по нежной коже бедра, заставляя Лютика охнуть и подавиться вздохом, от того как невесомо его пальцы провели по члену от основания до головки.

— Не думал, что ты, что ты, — попытался говорить Лютик, — думал, ты по женщинам больше.

— Мне казалось, ты не умеешь думать, — Геральт жарко выдохнул на головку и плавно опустился ртом на член. Не совсем профессионально, но у Лютика потемнело в глазах от одного вида. То есть, он сидел на столе, как в дорогом порно-фильме, и ему отсасывал великолепный мужчина.

Именно такого типажа, который, казалось бы, не сосет.

Лютик ласково зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы любовника, стараясь не забывать дышать. Он больше ловил эстетический кайф от самого зрелища, так жарко. Белые волосы из-за бликов неоновых реклам казались то ядовито-зелеными, то кислотно-розовыми. Безумно и горячо.

— Я напишу про нас самую красивую песню.

Геральт сильнее сжал его горлом, поглаживая пальцами, Лютик почти откинулся на стол, он не ложился и опирался на локти только потому, что смутно помнил: где-то там стоят чашки. 

Хотелось упасть и шипеть от удовольствия, чувствуя горячий рот на члене и сильные пальцы, надавливающие на простату.

Ох-ох-о… стоп.

Он сжался на пальцах, часто дыша.

— Геральт, ну нет! Я хочу кончить с твоим членом внутри.

Его любовник темпа не сбросил, продолжая отсасывать, грубовато, но от души, и великолепно трахать его пальцами. Лютик запрокинул голову назад, громко стеная. Ну почему его никто не слушает? Не то, чтобы ему что-то не нравилось, но… Мысль вспыхнула и погасла, думать, когда он кончал, Лютик не умел, только стонать. Он охнул, пытаясь отдышаться, и посмотрел на Геральта, тот облизывался, как никогда напоминая кота с этими его ядовито-желтыми глазами.

— У тебя завтра выходной? — спросил совсем не то, что хотел Лютик. — Давай проведём все это время вместе? Да?

— Я планировал тебя выгнать после кофе. А на самом деле — до кофе.

— Меня нельзя на улицу, я упаду под машину, — Лютик прокашлялся и уселся поудобнее. — Или того хуже, останусь мерзнуть под твоими окнами. Давай ты не будешь меня выгонять, а я стану самым послушным и домашним на эти пару дней.

Геральт фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Я и без послушных мальчиков тут справлялся.

— У меня к тебе дело, — Лютик потянулся за кофе и поежился. — Милый, нет халата или футболки? А то у тебя как-то нежарко.

— Что за дело? Ты меня вроде бы нанял, как раз со следующей недели.

Лютик бродил тенью за Геральтом, пока тот не протянул ему черный халат, явно свой собственный и фыркнул, глядя на то как Лютик тонул в том.

— Так, — он туже затянул пояс. — Спасибо. Я тут хотел исполнить волю почившего супруга. О, детка, прости, разговоры о бывших после секса не очень, но он мертв. Итак, — певец тряхнул руками, довольно улыбаясь. — Мой покойный супруг завещал мне найти его сына. Первый наследник я, но если деточка найдется — приму как своего, буду любить.

— Убьёшь?

Лютик растерялся.

— Что? Зачем?

— Я хочу понять ты действительно хочешь его найти или так, чтобы делать вид, но не искать?

Лютик взял недопитый кофе и сел прямо в разворошенную постель, уютно поерзал.

— Просто найти. У нас равные права в наследовании. Я понимаю, что сейчас я не самый лучший пример для обсуждения моих моральных ценностей, но я обещал найти, если получится. У меня самого не получилось. Так что ты и твоя фирма очень вовремя. Как-то так. Таким образом, — Лютик повел плечами и плотнее обхватил чашку пальцами, — мне нужно выйти на след блудного сына.

Геральт пофыркал и кивнул.

— Ладно. Но я все еще не уверен в твоих мотивах.

Лютик отставил чашку и откинулся на кровати.

— Отчего же?

Геральт пощелкал пальцами.

— Я просто не хочу помогать найти пацана — ты же сказал сын? — для того, чтобы ты испортил ему жизнь.

— Дать денег это испортить жизнь? Окей, тогда я хочу «испортить ему жизнь». И, если честно, скоро закончится срок оговоренный в завещании, и я не хочу становиться владельцем всего того пиздеца, что на меня свалится. То есть, да, можно все продать, но почему бы не сделать так, как хотел Весемир? Найти парня, отдать ему его часть, мне вот вполне хватит процентов. Я человек искусства, знаешь ли.

Геральт присел на кровать и поймал вертлявого певца за пояс халата.

— Уговорил.

— Сколько? — довольно оскалился Лютик, прижимась вплотную и жарко дыша в шею. — Я могу дать тебе денег. Или просто дать. Или и то, и другое.

Геральт сдавленно усмехнулся и повалил Лютика на кровать.

***


	3. Chapter 3

А еще Лютик как и положено «прекрасной даме» удрал, вволю натрахавшись. Также просто и ветренно, как и завалился к нему в дом и в постель.

Геральт даже на мгновение усомнился, а были ли в его жизни эти полтора дня сплошного секс-марафона? Но начальство милостиво уведомило его, что у них есть клиент и там хотят видеть именно его. И только его.

Отлично, хитрец, успел вытрахать до скрипа до заключения контракта с ограничениями. Геральт порычал, валяясь на кровати, насквозь пропахшей Лютиком, его парфюмом, потом, черт, улыбкой, и поднялся, заставляя привести себя в порядок и двинуться в офис.

Чертовы бюрократические проволочки, он ненавидел нудно кивать головой в такт словам юриста, зачитывающего текст. И в такт словам юриста Лютика. Да, он обязуется охранять, конечно же. Все это напоминало брачные клятвы.

Второе дело, на которое его успешно «нанял и расплатился» мистер Юлиан Яскер, они оставили в секрете, потому что Лютик был чертов конспиролог. Он сидел с идеально прямой спиной, будто ему в задницу вогнали кол, в костюме, подогнанном идеально по размеру, и молчал.

Был собран.

Серьезен.

Лютик.

— Мне нужно поговорить с вами наедине о предмете нашего договора, — негромко произнес он. Но, Геральт это видел, в глазах певца танцевали бесенята. Жгли костры и отмечали Самайн. Или что там отмечают, когда жгут костры?

— Мило тут у вас, — начал Лютик, и Геральт кивнул, понимая, что его социальную неуклюжесть не спрятать.

— Ага, обычный офис.

— Есть тут что-нибудь горячее? Чай, кофе, что угодно?

— Ты пьешь растворимый мусор из автоматов? — не удержался Геральт.

— А что, я похож на богатого сноба?

— Сейчас очень, — признал Геральт. А мистер Яскер и был похож. Без грима и старательно удерживающий спокойное выражение лица.

— Я пью кофе из автомата, — прошипел Лютик и плюхнулся на диван, наконец-то улыбаясь и ослабляя галстук. — Геральт, это все еще я. И со мной все в порядке.

Геральт кивнул и протянул ему стаканчик с кофе.

— Что расскажешь?

— Парень мой ровесник, или чуть старше, — Лютик вздохнул.

— Да, — закивал Геральт, — ему будет очень сложно называть тебя папочкой.

Лютик фыркнул, давая понять, что оценил юмор, но продолжил.

— У меня есть пара фото, но они древние. Сам понимаешь, если тебе это поможет?..

— Поможет. А ты сам не искал?

— По сетям и заплатив интересным людям? — уточнил Лютик. — Искал. Все упирается только в то, что это был парень, внешность все описывают по-разному, так что тут ориентироваться на нее бесполезно. В общем, он был и покинул страну. Или нет? Так стирать личности умеет только армия или спецподразделения. Вот как мне его, блядь, найти, если он какой-то там агент? Или и сам не помнит свою настоящую фамилию? Вполне мог взять другую, из той семьи, куда его отдавали на усыновление.

Геральт коротко кивнул. Лютик повозился и выудил из строгого чемодана пухлую папку.

— Это все документы, все обрывки, все, что я смог найти про него.

Геральт одобрительно фыркнул и открыл папку, листая документы.

— Интересно, — он всмотрелся в блеклые фото детеныша лет шести. — Он старше тебя, да?

— Да-да, но я буду хорошей мачехой.

— Отчимом.

— Неважно, — закатил глаза Лютик, отпивая свой ненастоящий кофе. — У меня сегодня выступление в баре. Будешь меня стеречь?

— Мне за это платят.

— А еще ты можешь трахнуть меня за пять минут до выхода на сцену.

— Нет.

— Да ладно?

— Ты нанял меня охранять тебя на концертах, и я буду это делать.

— Через пять минут после выхода со сцены?

Геральт прикрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Открыл.

— Там посмотрим.

— Посмотришь на меня в средневековом одеянии. С лютней, — Лютик томно вздохнул. — Тебя не удивляет, что у меня есть лютня?

— Меня вообще удивляет, что ты в принципе образованный и умеешь играть на музыкальных инструментах. Как по мне, это сродни магии, как можно «прочесть ноты», это же просто точки на полосках?

Лютик закивал, но не соглашаясь с его словами, а по взгляду провалившись куда-то в свое сознание.

— Точки на полосках, никогда в жизни не думал, что нотный стан так выглядит, серьезно.

Геральт отложил папку и кивнул.

— Именно.

— Но ведь это такой универсальный язык. Люди во всем мире, на каком языке бы не говорили, понимают этот, — Лютик вздохнул. — Красота в простоте, а что может быть проще строк и точек…

— Когда ты так рассуждаешь, я начинаю тебя бояться, — Геральт забрал опустевший бумажный стаканчик из рук Лютика. — За тобой заехать перед твоим концертом?

— Выступлением, — исправил Лютик.

— Заехать или нет?

— Да.

***

Геральт послушно приехал за полчаса до оговоренного времени и решил, что какими бы ни были их отношения, он может подняться к «мистеру Яскеру». Фамилия не была настоящей, но в данном случае Геральт его понимал. «Девичья» фамилия певца звучала как приказ о расстреле. Он вежливо постучал в дверь и едва успел отстраниться, чтобы не получить в лоб.

— Лютик.

Тот улыбнулся и втащил его в квартиру.

— Почти готов. Осталось собрать по мелочи. Кофе?

Начиная подозревать, что под «кофе» бард имеет в виду не только горячий напиток из обжаренных зерен, но и секс, Геральт отрицательно качнул головой. И все равно не удержался от вопроса:

— А краситься ты будешь?

— Что? — не сообразил Лютик, сгребая в рюкзак косметику. — А… сценический образ. Там накрашусь.

В тот момент, когда Геральт успокоился и решил, что тот будет вести себя профессионально, Лютик напал и поцеловал.

Смазанно, жадно, сильно.

Так умирающий от жажды льнет к бутылке с водой.

Геральт никогда бы не признался, но в этот конкретный момент был растерян и почти испуган. Лютик целовал хорошо и очень расчетливо, так, чтобы Геральт сделал два шага назад и упал в мягкое кресло.

Лютик сполз к нему на колени, зарылся пальцами в волосы, путая их, прижимая Геральта к своей шее. Всхлипнул, рефлекторно дернув бедрами. Зато Геральт понял, почему этот придурок не накрасился.

— Мы опоздаем, — отстранил он его, ну попытался, потому что Лютик вцепился в его гриву, как летучая мышь.

— Мой концерт, свалю все на техников. Все равно зрители упиты в ноль, — Лютик целенаправленно разбирался с джинсами любовника. — К тому же, — он прижался губами к шее Геральта. — Мы только потискаемся, и не смей заляпать мои концертные джинсы…

Геральт зарычал, но должного эффекта это не возымело, Лютик разве что сумасшедше рассмеялся и расстегнул свои джинсы. Никакого секса быть не могло, так что они просто терлись, лапали друг друга, жадно целовались, Лютик в рваном ритме, подчиняясь только какой-то своей логике, дрочил им, сильно и с оттягом двигая рукой по членам. Шипел в губы Геральту и иногда зло кусал в шею, в запале.

— Пиздец как хочу с тобой трахнуться, — прорычал Лютик и это прозвучало странно, и настолько не вязалось с его образом. Геральт как-то вот не представлял себе Лютика доминирующим. Но в этот момент тот таковым вполне являлся.

Он бы отдался такому Лютику? Определенно, нет, от таких очаровательных мальчиков можно ожидать все, что угодно.

Лютик ерзал на его коленях, совершенно без какого-либо намека на ритм лаская их, просто доводя до оргазма. Быстро. Сильно. Геральт охнул, кончая первым и, да, испачкав концертные джинсы.

— Нет, — простонал Лютик, больно кусая и точно оставляя засос на его шее. Вздрагивая. Геральт любовался им все долгие полминуты чужого оргазма и завидовал тому, какой тот красивый. Невозможно красивый.

— Мы опаздываем, да? — расфокусировано попытался поймать его взгляд Лютик, затем поднял руку и пошло провел языком по центру ладони, слизывая сперму.

Геральт лишь облизнулся на это зрелище и печально опустил глаза на заляпанные джинсы певца.

— Да. Еще минута и мы опоздаем.

Лютик зафыркал и легкомысленно вытер руку о джинсы.

— Надену пижамку. Понадеюсь, что ночью она мне не понадобится, — он сполз с колен Геральта и широко улыбнулся. — Буду через минуту.

Геральт откинулся в кресле, обмякая, и подозревая, что он точно выглядит как после секса. Засосы, взлохмаченные волосы, запах спермы и секса, ну конечно.

— Поехали, будешь охранять меня от безумных фанаток, каждая из которых хочет кусочек меня.

— Да-да, — пробормотал Геральт, открывая глаза и садясь ровнее, — ведь ты само совершен… почему ты в юбке?

— Это килт, пойдем-пойдем.

— Килт, — тупо повторил Геральт, поднимаясь и оправляя одежду. — Килт. Хорошо.

— И, нет, я не брею ноги. Ну, может, слегка однажды и… — Лютик махнул рукой, закинул за спину рюкзак, ухватил футляр с лютней и широко улыбнулся. — Идем. Я буду блистать. Вот знаешь, что самое сложное в бритье ног?

— Понятия не имею, — огрызнулся Геральт, мимо воли все равно залипая на белые гетры этого придурка и на мысль о том, есть ли под «юбкой» белье? — Порезаться?

— Нет, самое сложное решить до куда ты их собираешься брить. А то можно увлечься.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Геральт исполнял роль тупого бодигарда, пил безалкогольный коктейль и слушал выступление Лютика, по-прежнему залипая на его голые колени. Весь зал тоже. Теперь, когда Лютик был накрашен, он выглядел еще безумнее. Геральт вздохнул и отвел взгляд, он должен найти Лютику его «сына». Времени было мало, и пока ничего кроме приюта, где воспитывался парень, он еще не отыскал.

Может, парень сам не хотел быть найденным? Понятно, что деньги и все такое, но чисто по-человечески, будучи лишенным отца всю жизнь, стоит ли его узнавать? О, и то, что ты принц — наследник кучи бабла.

Геральт поморщился. Почему-то дело совершенно не нравилось. Лютик не особо распространялся про «кучу бабла», но из того, что Геральт наблюдал и выяснил сам — куш должен быть нехилым. Почему это было не сделать самому «последнему мужу мистера Яскера»? Как бы… вот Геральт бы не доверил такое дело такому как Лютик.

И решил, что завтра следует скататься в приют. А так как такие места его жутко угнетали, Геральт решил, что самое время взять с собой своего прекрасного заказчика.

Вот этого вот, который поет на сцене в юбке.

Светит коленями.

Играет на лютне.

Лютня казалась лишней, волынка к этому наряду подошла бы намного больше, но его никто не спрашивал. После песни про дочь рыбака Геральт задумался. Его как будто одновременно шарахнуло возбуждением от плясок Лютика и затошнило от обилия ослов, баранов и козлов в песне. Занятно.

Лютик поклонился и объявил перекур. Пятнадцать минут на подстройку. Микрофон перехватил ведущий программы, продолжая развлекать, а Геральт прошел за Лютиком. В тень «закулисных» помещений. Зная, что гримерку Лютика он точно найдет. Все еще продолжая думать про песню, это же надо было в такое малое количество куплетов впихнуть столько зоофилии?

Лютик появился совершенно неожиданно, просто распахнул дверь справа от Геральта и втащил его в крошечную гримерку.

— Привет, — жарко выдохнул он и уселся на столик с зеркалом, обхватывая бедра Геральта ногами. — Я знаю то, чего не знаешь ты.

— На самом деле твои песни не про секс, а имеют глубокий подтекст?

— Я не надел нижнее белье.

— Это… это глубокий подтекст, — согласился Геральт, снова довольно сжимая его задницу, ощущение того, что на парне килт было странным. Как и мысли о том, что того можно трахнуть, как девчонку, не раздевая.

— Геральт? Время, — намекнул Лютик, он словно имел еще дополнительные конечности, потому что уже успел и расстегнуть брюки Геральта, и облапать за член, и потянуть рубашку вверх, задирая так, что теперь мог тереться о его грудь.

— Что со временем? — Геральт выудил из заднего кармана презерватив. — Смазка есть.

— А приседаю я с утра постоянно, — Лютик пискнул и поронял со стола несколько флаконов, когда Геральт дернул его к себе, укладывая на спину. Лютик пару раз, пока тот раскатывал презерватив, хныкнул и удобно закинул ноги ему на плечи. Килт кокетливо задрался. И Геральт снова задался вопросом за какие заслуги боги решили порадовать его эго и либидо Лютиком? Тот явно был нимфоманом и хотел трахаться постоянно. Ну или хотел трахаться постоянно только с ним.

Геральт толкнулся, понимая, что Лютик и правда раскрыт. Поза была не очень удобной, но все окупал вид: чертово зеркало гримерной, подсвеченное лампами по контуру, тёплый свет, который превращал Лютика во что-то невозможно химерное, и его собственное отражение, которое самозабвенно трахалось. Лютик проскулил, сжимаясь, пытаясь приподнять бедра.

— Геральт, резче. Время.

Ох, как никогда Геральту хотелось замереть, просто ради визгов и писков Лютика. Но время действительно было неподходящее, к тому же, дверь открыта, даже не прихлопнута, болтается просто от проходящих по коридору людей.

Так что он с ходу взял высокий темп.

Стремясь только кончить. Просто получить разрядку и кайфовать те самые долгие во всем мире полминуты. Первым замер Лютик, застывая в какой-то болезненно-изломанной позе, и Геральт сначала почувствовал, а потом и увидел как сперма толчками покрывает его пальцы.  
И это зрелище и толкнуло его за край, он кончал, разглядывая приоткрытые губы Лютика, его шею с небольшим укусом-засосом, кажется оставленным сегодня утром.

— Боги, — всхлипнул Лютик и его нога соскользнула с плеча Геральта. — В следующий раз устрою перфоманс. Наряжу тебя палачом и буду петь и играть, пока ты трахаешь меня. Билеты влет разойдутся.

Геральт выдохнул и склонился к любовнику, касаясь губами его губ.

— Нельзя, иначе ваш кабак повяжут, потому что он резко станет борделем.

— А было бы так кру-у-уто, — проныл Лютик и тут же принялся пытаться слезть и не рухнуть, опять сбил рукой что-то из косметики. Геральт аккуратно стащил его и придержал.

— Ты так охуенно трахаешься, что меня ноги не держат, — с придыханием сообщил Лютик, одергивая свой килт.

— Обычно я более размерен, — Геральт усмехнулся и поправил волосы Лютика. — Давай. На сцену.

— Жди меня, мой рыцарь, — певец томно вздохнул. И вдруг рассмеялся. — Отплачу чеканной монетой и моей честью.

— Можно подумать «чеканные монеты» у тебя на самом деле есть.

— Есть, — закивал Лютик, — я коллекционирую. Средневековые монеты Англии, Франции, Германии, даже, кажется, Румынские есть. Надо будет тебе показать. Все пока. Ты тут будешь?

— Я же нанят, чтобы следить за тобой, так что пойду и буду наблюдать за людьми из зала и за тем, чтобы никто тебя не убил.

— Чудесно. — Лютик вытащил из кармана камзола четвертак. — Держи. На самом деле все монеты чеканят.

И слинял. Геральт усмехнулся и поплелся в зал. Почему-то он был уверен, что никто Лютика убивать не станет, смысла в этом нет. Тот безобиден в общем и целом. И он ошибся в своей изначальной мысли о том, что Лютик похож на вертлявого хорька, скорее, он какая-то бесячая птичка. Такая, которая скачет и чирикает, чирикает, чирикает.

***

Во всем последующем Геральт обвинял себя. Он расслабился и потерял бдительность. Только чёртовы рефлексы позволили заметить странную девушку, и ее скованность на фоне всех остальных. А вот когда она достала оружие, небольшой револьвер, этого тоже никто не заметил. Точно не Лютик, самозабвенно наглаживающий стойку микрофона.

Геральт утешал себя только тем, что жизнь он этому придурку спас. Выстрел грохнул одновременно с тем как он свалил свой объект, но тут же по выражению лица понял что пуля всё-таки куда-то попала.

Пойманная девица не кричала и не брыкалась. Просто лежала на полу, глядя в потолок пустым взглядом. Как в фильме про зомби, черт возьми.

— Что ты наделала? — прошипел Геральт, но та лишь улыбнулась.

И так и осталась лежать. Геральт зло перевернул ее, стягивая руки за спиной пластиковыми наручниками. И бросился к Лютику. Тот упал на колени, ободрав их о настил, и зажимал рукой предплечье другой.

— Геральт? — сфокусировал он на нем взгляд, черный и поплывший, как от наркоты или от сильной боли. — Я же не умру, да? Это будет неправильно. Я так много не успел.

Геральт тихо зарычал, отводя его руку и скользя пальцами по крови.

— Зацепило. Ничего страшного, но промыть и, может, пару швов не помешает, — он свободной рукой быстро активировал тревожную кнопку. — Медики и полиция сейчас будут. Не бойся.

— Но я ничего не чувствую, мне не больно. Это нормально? Разве рана не должна болеть?

— Конечно, она болит, — Геральт осторожно уложил его к себе на колени, — пока только адреналин не дает тебе ничего ощутить.

Лютик тяжело привалился к нему и молчал все время разворачивающегося вокруг них хаоса.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Если Геральт рассчитывал что недо-покушение на Лютикову голову немного остепенит его — то он ошибся. На следующий же день Лютик завалился к нему домой, осунувшийся, с рукой на перевязи — ничего страшного не было, хоть шить рану пришлось — но по-прежнему неунывающий.

— Я решил, — начал он, впихнув Геральта в квартиру и шагая следом, — что у тебя меня не найдут.

— Ну ты же нашел?

— Ты меня защитишь, большой и сильный мужчина, — Лютик потерся носом о его щеку. — Я хочу чаю. Можно? — он сделал абсолютно несчастные глаза. — Уснуть не смог. Я боюсь за парня, вдруг его убили?

Геральт поднял бровь.

— Сын Весемира, — Лютик прикусил губу. — Мне кажется, меня хотели убить, чтобы я не получил наследство.

— Вот зато теперь понятнее зачем же тебе нужен парень, — согласился Геральт. — Чтобы он тоже стал мишенью?

Лютик прошагал на кухню и целеустремленно рылся в шкафах, отыскивая чай, уже набрав воды и поставив чайник. 

— Сначала на меня просто давили, — тихо начал Лютик, — а потом начались невнятные угрозы, мол, ходи и оглядывайся. Кошку мне дохлую под дверь подкинули. Пиздец я проблевался. Такое, знаешь... обычные будни. Но потом угрозы стали четче и оформились в «тебя убьют». Черт, — он нервно потер шею и, подумав, стянул перевязь с удовольствием выпрямляя руку. — А если парня уже убили? И остался один я?

— Лютик...

— Геральт, я не мудак. Я трус и трепло, я это признаю, но мне нужно защитить этого... наследника. Меня совесть грызет, что я не могу его оградить ото всей хуйни. Весемир был неправ, что не хотел с ним общаться, был не прав, когда просил меня его найти. Но я чувствую себя ответственным за жизнь человека, которого не знаю. Я должен найти его и защитить.

— Кто еще получает деньги, если тебя не будет?

— Ламберт? — предположил Лютик, поглаживая чашку чая, и кивнул Геральту на вторую. — Он племянник. Кажется юристы это называют «наследник третьего порядка». Я и невыясненный сын — наследники первого порядка. Еще Весемир указывал что нужен будет обязательный ДНК тест. А-а-а, — застонал Лютик, так внезапно, что Геральт вздрогнул, — он специально умер, чтобы повесить все это на меня, да?

Геральт осторожно привлек Лютика в объятие и на всякий случай ощупал голову. Нет, она была цела, Лютик порол горячку просто потому что мог.

— Зачем все так, а? — певец уныло вздохнул и положил голову на плечо Геральта. — Я просто хочу петь песни и трахаться с тобой, и чтобы все это великолепие не закончилось, по крайней мере не дырой от пули в моем черепе. Ты одет, — без перехода заметил Лютик, всхлипнул, потершись лицом о рубашку Геральта, — ты куда-то собирался?

— Да, в детдом.

— Как-то ты радикально, — разулыбался Лютик, — я, конечно, понимаю что не смогу тебе родить, но может нам с тобой стоит пожить немного для себя?

— К сожалению, ты уже мачеха... отчим. И твоего малыша мы ищем.

Лютик рассмеялся и прижался губами к губам Геральта, забираясь ладонями под куртку и рубашку, ведя по спине.

— Давай поиграем в равноправие вечером? Я буду нежен, — выдохнул Лютик, опуская ладони на задницу Геральта. — Боже, тебя лепили настоящие мастера.

— Никакого равноправия, у нас жесткий патриархат.

В машине Геральта Лютик спал, иногда вскидывался, когда тот притормаживал, сонно оглядывал все и снова задремывал.

— Ты всегда спишь днем?

— Я же ночью работаю, — пробормотал Лютик, открывая глаза, почти прозрачные сейчас и в таком освещении. — Приехали?

Геральта всегда угнетали такие учреждения. Возможно пробивались отголоски воспоминаний о его собственном детстве, но он знал: в этих зданиях нет любви. Только еда и крыша над головой. Порой этого вполне хватало.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Лютик.

Геральт усмехнулся.

— Относительно. Я вырос примерно в таком же.

— Ты сирота? — грустно вздохнул Лютик. — Знаешь, я вот при живых родителях хуже, чем сирота. Лучше их не знать, чем быть полным разочарованием.

Геральт взглянул на певца и мягко потянул к воротам. 

Если максимально абстрагироваться от места и ситуации, все прошло неплохо. Данные они получить смогли. Как выяснилось многие законы типа «тайны усыновления» крайне легко обходились с помощью денег. И с помощью Геральта. С ним просто никто не хотел спорить. Узнали, что мальчишка был усыновлен, сбежал и оказался в другом детдоме. И узнали точный возраст.

— Да, — грустно резюмировал Лютик, — он действительно старше меня.

— Зато мой ровесник, — фыркнул Геральт. — И характер как у меня, ни к черту.

Лютик уныло вздохнул и кивнул на машину.

— Едем дальше. Геральт, а вдруг не успеем? Как мне жить с этим?

— Успеем, — заявил Геральт и утянул печального певца к машине.

— Я почему тянул до последнего, знаешь этот неправильный тип психики: если игнорировать проблему она сама собой рано или поздно решится. Но вот это вот не решается. И условия все хуже.

Геральт со вздохом сел за руль.

— А девчонку ту ты знаешь?

— Нет, откуда? У меня полно ебанутых фанаток, — Лютик погрустил полминуты и уже посмотрел на Геральта игриво: — Потому что все хотят кусочек меня.

Геральт мгновенно проассоциировал фразу с песней на немецком и его замутило.

— Ага. Проблема в том, что это так. Какая дрянь.

Лютик печально повздыхал. Затем улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, я уже мысленно репетирую нашу с ним встречу. Типа привет, я твоя мамочка. Давай делить деньги.

— Я бы треснул тебя за такое.

— Да? Зато это явно незабываемо. А ты будешь со мной? Можешь сфоткать этот трогательный момент?

— Скорее всего я буду удерживать твоего «обретенного сына» от того, чтобы он тебя не избил, — усмехнулся Геральт. — Мне это кажется куда вероятнее.

Полдороги они молчали, и на одном из светофоров Геральт спросил:

— Куда ехать? К тебе или ко мне?

— А? — встрепенулся Лютик. — Можем ко мне, у меня есть мягенькие наручники. И дохрена клевых костюмов. Что бы ты хотел?

— Мягенькие наручники?

— Ну, мне бывало побывать в настоящих наручниках и они дерьмо. Натирают руки, — Лютик улыбнулся. — Поэтому у меня есть мягкие.

Геральт усмехнулся.

— Я смогу тебя сковать и заткнуть тебе рот? Чтобы...

— Нет, — Лютик вздохнул. — Не надо, я должен говорить.

— Погоди-погоди, я тут понял что у меня есть новая сексуальная фантазия.

Лютик покусал губы и рассмеялся.

— Ладно, так и быть, — согласился он. — Кляп у меня тоже есть. Но тогда мы должны обговорить жест-слово. Ты, конечно, не выглядишь маньяком-извращенцем, но кто знает? Вдруг ты захочешь что-нибудь совсем безумное?

***

Когда Лютик вытащил все игрушки на кровать, Геральт где-то в глубине души понял, что боится его. А еще подозревает: это не все его «игрушки», типа малый джентльменский набор, чтобы сразу не шокировать любовников.

— Что? — понял все по его взгляду Лютик. — Я был в законном браке и не изменял. Оцени глубину моих чувств и выдержки.

Геральт нервно вздохнул, а потом слабо улыбнулся.

— Мне всегда казалось, что дрочить и, ну, знаешь, трогать себя ниже спины это достаточно извращенное занятие.

Лютик посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Затем выбрал один из фалоиммитаторов, странной формы, с двойной головкой.

— Это вулканский член.

— Их не существует.

Лютик посмотрел на игрушку в своей руке, потом на Геральта и расхохотался.

— Прости, — отдышавшись, сказал он, — впервые в жизни ощутил желание использовать фалоимитатор не по назначению, а избить им. И не ври, все хотели трахнуться со Споком.

— С Джимом.

Геральт пожалел о том, что сказал через секунду. Глаза Лютика вспыхнули.

— Шатнер или Пайн? И если Шатнер, то сериал или фильмы?

— Господи, — Геральт вздохнул и осторожно отвел руку Лютика с вулканским членом от своего лица. — Шатнер. Сериал. И, может быть Келли. И, может, Кениг.

— То есть тебя совсем не зацепили инопланетяне? Почему?

— Мне нравятся люди? — предположил Геральт.

— Логично, — не удержался Лютик. И наконец-то нашел то, что искал: наручники и кляп. Свалился на кровать на спину и поманил Геральта к себе. — Иди ко мне и делай все что хочешь, — хрипло предложил Яскер. Геральт поймал себя на том, что уже оперся коленом на кровать, действительно слепо идя только на голос. Может, Лютик инкуб?

Геральт скользнул ладонями по запястьям Лютика и поднял его руки, пропуская цепь наручников через прутья в изголовье кровати и защелкивая браслеты.

— Занятно, — пробормотал он. — Я только что резко захотел на рыбалку.

Лютик ошарашенно икнул.

— Ты меня оставишь? Так?

— Я, — Геральт невесомо очертил его скулу, шею, самым кончиком указательного пальца, — больше люблю ужасы, и книги, а не фильмы. И мне очень нравился тот старый роман Кинга, где любовник умер от сердечного приступа, а женщина осталась прикованной к кровати наручниками. Прямо вот как ты сейчас.

Лютик тяжело сглотнул, потому что несмотря ни на что, Геральт раздевал его, расстегнул рубашку, так же задумчиво очерчивая его грудь и проколотые соски, специально цепляя маленькие кольца пирсинга. Лютик прикусил губу и тихо вдохнул.

— Ты планируешь... умереть от сердечного приступа?

Геральт улыбнулся и потянул молнию на джинсах любовника, неторопливо, словно разворачивая подарок. Сдернул их ниже. Довольно уселся на бедра, все также невесомо касаясь, рассматривая, трогая, изучая и запоминая. Провел пальцем по длинному и тонкому шраму под левой грудью, накрыл ладонью узор родинок на животе, дотронулся до бьющейся жилки на шее.

— Ты красивый, — тихо сказал Геральт, перехватывая взгляд Лютика, темный и голодный от накатившего возбуждения. Он молчал. Заткнулся без кляпа и настороженно наблюдал за ним.

— И молчишь. Это ощущается так странно, — Геральт усмехнулся, продолжая поглядывать светлую кожу. — А это забавно, трещать, когда собеседник только слушает. Но ты сам разрешил мне делать все, что я хочу.

Геральт гладил его, и его жаркие ладони ощущались правильно и странно. Лютик мог бы назвать все происходящее просто массажем, потому как Геральт действительно ничего больше не делал, только касался его, везде, оглаживал, иногда надавливая чуть сильнее на ребра, на хорошо видимые тазовые косточки, обводил контур сосков.

Лютик прикусил губу, тихо поскуливая и пытаясь то ли уйти от прикосновений, то ли наоборот, подстегнуть Геральта касаться его больше, сильнее.

— Лежи смирно, — выдохнул Геральт и склонился, легко касаясь кончиком языка соска, поигрывая с колечком. Лютика почти трясло. Самое раздражающее и одновременно эротическое, что до члена Геральт почти и не дотрагивался. И тот тягуче пульсировал. Еще, наверное, отошла анестезия и раненая рука начинала намекать, что ей не очень нравится ее положение. Немного отвлекало, но терпимо в общем и целом.

Лютик вскинул бедра и охнул, когда головка члена чувствительно скользнула по гладкой ткани рубашки Геральта.

— Пожалуйста, — смог выдохнуть он.

Геральт поднял голову и улыбнулся ему. Подался вперед, жадно целуя, теперь уверенно и сильно скользя ладонями по его бокам. Разительный контраст после дразнящих и невесомых прикосновений. Теперь его лапали сильно, уверенно и почти грубо. Еще сильнее заводило то, что сам он до Геральта дотронуться не может. А тот все равно не спешил, довольно выливая на него смазку, заставляя вздрогнуть от того, как прозрачный гель стекает по его бедрам. Скользко и щекотно. Лютик проскулил, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Если бы не боль в плече, он давно бы поймал Геральта ногами и скулил в ожидании ласки. Сейчас же неприятные ощущения все же давали о себе знать, спускаясь от руки вниз, по всему телу.

Любовник ситуацию никак не исправлял, жадно оглаживая, терзая губами шею и делая все достаточно медленно.

Специально. 

Лютик знал, что Геральт хочет его, трудно не заметить касающийся твоего бедра член, но специально тянет время.

— Геральт, — простонал Лютик, дернув скованными руками, — я больше не могу, ну пожалуйста?

Геральт заворожено погладил его губы, Лютик успел лизнуть подушечки пальцев и увидел, что Геральт взял кляп. Его окатила волна жара и Лютик послушно открыл рот, позволяя вставить и закрепить его. Геральт скользнул пальцами по ремням, улыбнулся, наконец-то потираясь о него членом.

— Такой послушный...

Теперь Лютик мог только умоляюще смотреть и подрагивать от любого прикосновения. Однозначно кляп самое прекрасное из изобретений человечества. Геральт потерся членом о его задницу, чувствуя, как тот скользит по коже, и как Лютик умоляюще смотрит на него. На самом деле Лютику не было нужно ничего из всех этих дурных игрушек, чтобы Геральт его захотел и продолжал хотеть и тогда, в момент первой встречи, и сейчас — ему было достаточно одного его взгляда. Синие глаза просто прожигали насквозь, яркие и ядовитые, просто сумасшедшие. Геральт толкнулся, запоминая ощущения, то, как Лютик хорошо сжался на члене, его сбитое дыхание, его дрожь.

— Мой, — выдохнул Геральт и мягко подался назад. И снова вперед, позволяя им двоим прочувствовать момент.

Надолго их бы не хватило. 

Никого из них. Лютик кончил буквально сразу, глухо всхлипывая в кляп и закрыв глаза. Геральта утащило его собственное удовольствие и вид такого Лютика, покорного и затраханного. 

И только когда Геральт смог снова нормально соображать и дышать, он понял: они трахались без резинки и он не отстранился. Лютик отчаянно проскулил в кляп, но брыкаться не стал. Геральт же дотянулся до ключа и освободил его руки. Скользнул пальцами по повязке.

— Две минуты отдыха, и я перевяжу.

Лютик не возражал. Он вообще плавал в полудреме. Не хотелось ничего больше. Мог только лежать и думать, что сам поймает и свяжет Геральта. Нельзя надолго отпускать от себя человека, который так восхитительно ебется.

— Давай встречаться? — облизнул пересохшие губы Лютик. Геральт тихо хмыкнул и осторожно закрепил повязку.

— А мы разве не встречаемся?

Лютик рассмеялся и потер глаза. Его клонило в сон, он был удовлетворен и хотел прижаться к Геральту. Спать. Слушать, как тот дышит, похрапывает, чувствовать чужое сердцебиение. А вот если бы Геральт еще одеяло не отбирал и завтраки готовил... м-м-м.

— Значит, мы встречаемся, — пробормотал Лютик, — хорошо. У меня теперь есть парень, и он такой клевый.

Лютик смутно ощущал, как Геральт трогает его, кажется, стаскивая ту одежду, что еще каким-то правдами и неправдами на нем оставалась, как его накрывают одеялом. И что ему так уютно, как никогда еще не было. А потом Геральт обнял его со спины, тепло прижимаясь, и Лютик проскулил, качаясь на волнах полудремы.

— Я тоже рад, что мы встречаемся. И встретились, — шепнул Геральт. — Ты странный и даже немного сумасшедший, но хороший. А твоего пасынка мы найдем.

— Ага, — смог ответить Лютик, накрывая рукой ладонь Геральта на своем животе и засыпая.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Проснулся Лютик один и расстроено сел в постели. Чувствуя себя, так словно по нему пробежало стадо коней. Или табун? Нет, ну кто-то с конским хером пробежал, да. И пока он уговаривал себя не расстраиваться, по крайней мере сильно, от того, что Геральт удрал, Лютик понял — в квартире он не один. А прислушавшись, сообразил, что что-то звякает на кухне.

— Господи, — наиграно сложил руки в молитве Лютик, — если Геральт умеет готовить, я дам ему прямо в церкви.

В этот же момент он дернулся от статического разряда.

— Это меня громом поразило? — он потер локоть. Ла-а-адно, не в церкви.

— С кем ты говоришь? — Геральт заглянул в спальню.

— С одним приятелем. Иди ко мне? — Лютик, избегая синтетического одеяла, протянул к нему руки.

— Нет, — Геральт ловко увернулся, не позволяя дотянуться до себя. — Вставай, иди в душ, я жду тебя завтракать. У нас много дел.

— Ладно, — не поймавший Геральта Лютик завалился набок, — а мы будем проезжать мимо церкви? Так просто интересуюсь.

Геральт поднял бровь.

— Понятия не имею. Но ты… все равно вставай, — он потянул одеяло с Лютика. — Пока кофе не остыл.

В душе Лютик томно вздыхал. Повязку он аккуратно снял и решил, что все хорошо и ему хватит простой стерильной салфетки на весь день. Мысли вернулись на неинтересную тему поиска. Все может быть совсем плохо, парень — мужчина, Лютик никак не мог начать называть так «объект поиска» — пошлет их. И все закончится. Хотелось все равно его увидеть. Вдруг бы сын оказался похож на Весемира? Такой же высокий, сильный, плечистый… как Геральт, да.

Лютик улыбнулся. Ему в нагрузку не помешал бы еще один Геральт. Просто чтоб был.  
На кухне ждал омлет и большая чашка кофе.

— Ешь и пей, — Геральт открыл форточку и закурил. — Поедем по следующей наводке.

— Куда? — Лютик присел за стол. — Куда теперь?

— После приюта есть данные о приемных семьях и потом о военном училище.

Лютик кивнул, подходя ближе, отбирая сигарету и глубоко затягиваясь.

— Не замечал это раньше, — он отдал сигарету и погладил теплый металл медальона. На армейской цепочке помимо него висел еще и жетон. — Что это?

— Просто памятная вещь.

Лютик повернул медальон, тот бликнул, поймав свет, и металлический волк оскалился клыками.

— Красивый.

Геральт чуть улыбнулся.

— Да. Мне тоже нравится. Ну, ты готов?

Лютик улыбнулся и отпил из чашки. Ох, он был готов на все. И к длинному дню в компании Геральта тоже.

— Было бы здорово, будь ты настоящим охотником на нечисть. Как Блейд, или типа того. Я стал бы твоим бардом, рекламировал бы тебя в своих балладах. Был бы этим, как его? Пиар-менеджером? Ходил бы за тобой, держась за хвост лошади. И пел.

Геральт улыбнулся, разглядывая Лютика, утром тот был еще милее, и выглядел лет на пять моложе.

— А потом бы в тавернах ты бы меня жадно трахал, чтобы я молчал.

— В тавернах в кроватях клопы, Лютик. И за хвост нельзя держать лошадей. Они лягаются.

Лютик вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, фантазируя:

— Таверна, где в общем зале кипит веселье, а в комнате наверху меня трахает охотник на нечисть.

— А на Энтерпрайз?

Лютик рассмеялся и отодвинул пустую тарелку от себя.

— Ты был бы краснорубашечником. Самым живучим. А я был бы научником, потому что я умный, ага. И, наверное, бетазоидом. Ну знаешь эмпатия, секс, ритуалы без одежды. А ты был бы ксенофобом, — тебе же не нравятся инопланетяне? — но мы все равно бы с тобой потрахались, и ты бы страда-а-ал.

Лютик так вкусно произнес «страдал», растягивая это слово, что Геральт не удержался. Поймал за подбородок, целуя. Лютик радостно обнял его за шею и довольно лапал все время, пока Геральт вылизывал его рот.

— Ну что? Готов ехать? — Геральт погладил его волосы над ухом. — Идем.

Лютик со вздохом поднялся и вслед за любовником покинул квартиру. Почему-то в машине он думал, что незнакомому мужчине, волей судьбы, его пасынку, будет достаточно трудно объяснить, откуда у того взялся отец. И отчим. И наследство.

Он тенью бродил за Геральтом, не особо участвуя в беседах и разговорах. Но заметил как поскучнел Геральт, когда они, спустя полдня скитаний, добрались до военного училища.

— Что такое? — напрягся Лютик, Геральт выглядел грустным, а это было неправильно, он не должен был выглядеть грустно.

— Я тут учился. Не особо хорошее место, если ты сирота. Но это лучше чем сторчаться на улице. Сиди тут, — приказал он и ушел.

И не успел Лютик пережить все стадии от расстройства, переживания, беспокойства до «ну и хер с тобой», Геральт вернулся, кинул ему на колени папку с документами и завёл машину.

Закурил и взглянул на Лютика.

— Ну? Читай, много чего интересного найдешь.

Лютик осторожно открыл папку, перебирая хрупкие справки вперемешку со свежими ксерокопиями. Сын Весемира учился здесь. Получил новое имя и фамилию. И прошел курс начальной военной подготовки.

На одном из фото, милый темноволосый парень улыбался и, Лютик потер изображение пальцем, на нем был медальон.

С волком, ага.

Он закрыл папку, слепо глядя перед собой. Мысли скакали, натыкаясь одна на другую. Он очень хотел пошутить, потому что это было смешно, смешно, так… так грустно. И неправильно. И…

Лютик перевел взгляд на Геральта и тихо попросил:

— Припаркуйся, пожалуйста, а то мы разъебемся насмерть.

Геральт послушно свернул на обочину. Коротко вдохнул.

— Мне охренеть как погано. Из всех, кто был в моей жизни только ты рвал жопу, чтобы найти меня. Отцу и матери было плевать. Государству и воспитателям тоже. Как… просто как?

— Зато ты теперь сможешь называть меня…

— Ни слова, — тихо приказал Геральт, и Лютик заткнулся. — Теперь я не уверен вообще и ни в чем. Спасибо, — выдохнул Геральт и взял протянутую Лютиком банку шипучки, и, пока он жадно ее пил, Лютик снова притянул к себе папку с документами.

Лютик прочистил горло и вздохнул.

— Прости. Я правда не знал. Понимаю, что это выглядит так, словно все это подстроено, но я на самом деле… не знал, — он нервно вдохнул. — Тебе причитается доля наследства и… и я представить не могу, каково тебе, но Весемир искал тебя перед смертью. Он сожалел. Я понимаю, что тебе похер на его сожаления. Но он раскаивался в том, что не поверил тогда сообщению о ребёнке. Не поверил, и вот поэтому мы с тобой здесь сейчас.

Геральт кивнул.

— Поехали домой? — Лютик погладил его руку. — Напьемся? Мне очень надо.

Геральт кивнул и тронулся, теперь молчание казалось натянутым. Лютик чувствовал себя отвратительно. Вот какого черта он просто не мог молчать?

Трепался с Геральтом о пасынке в разных тонах, в основном, насмешливо. Гадко.

Лютик осторожно прижал папку к груди.

— Может, это всё-таки не ты? — с наивной надеждой спросил Лютик.

Геральт бегло бросил на него взгляд и снова сосредоточился на дороге. Правда Лютик так и не сообразил, к кому они едут.

— Ты что-то еще говорил про ДНК-тест. Чтобы исключить ошибку.

— Да, — согласился Лютик. — Но с другой стороны мы с тобой можем быть вместе официально.

Геральт уныло усмехнулся и свернул к дому, паркуясь на свободном месте.

— Виски? У меня еще есть настойки.

Лютик бросил папку на столик прихожей и прошел на кухню, понимая, что сам находится в жутком раздрае. Страшно подумать, каково сейчас Геральту. Разлил виски по стаканам, залипая на то как бликует алкоголь. И думая. Пытаясь понять. Или осознать? Все.

Он подхватил стаканы и прошагал в комнату. Геральт сидел на диване, перебирая документы. Точнее держал их в руках и смотрел. Лютик просто опустился на пол рядом с ним, протянул виски.

— Думаешь, что делать со всем этим?

— Не знаю, — Геральт звучал устало. — Хотя бы… давай сначала напьемся. И не вини себя, ладно? На тебе лица нет.

Лютик положил голову на колени любовника, закрыв глаза и стараясь успокоиться. Но главный страх, что он может не успеть и сына Весемира убьют, ушел. Он жив. Они оба живы, и все вроде бы как хорошо. Да и пожелание он выполнил. Справедливость и все такое.

— Ты жив. Я так боялся. А теперь понимаю, что зря, — улыбнулся он, так и не открывая глаз. — На тебя бы точно не смогли незаметно напасть.

— Ты преувеличиваешь мои способности.

— Зато теперь ты богат? Точнее станешь, после всего-всего. Хотя, я как-то не интересовался раньше, есть ли у тебя деньги?

Геральт усмехнулся.

— У меня есть деньги. Дело не в этом. Ты там строил планы сбросить на пасынка управление компанией. Так вот, хрена лысого. Я ничерта в этом не соображаю.

Лютик рассмеялся и вдруг понял, что смех звучит истерически.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Что ты обычно делаешь, когда тебе тоскливо?

— Ем мороженное, — совершенно искренне ответил Лютик. — Сейчас принесу.

И уже потянулся было встать, как замер.

— Или ты про секс? Боги, я не распознал намек на секс? Да?

Геральт ухватил его за руки и усадил к себе на колени.

— У тебя большая ванна? Поместимся?

— Трахаться? — Лютик устроил голову на плече бодигарда и вздохнул. — Ну… поместимся. Мне тоже зябко. Морозит. Это, наверное, нервное.

Геральт фыркнул и прижал его крепче. Откидываясь назад, теперь они почти лежали.

— Сейчас бы теплый плед и не шевелиться.

— Вот после ванной и будем лежать и не шевелиться, — пообещал Лютик, нависая над ним и облизываясь. Теперь он был на вкус как виски, только еще крепче. — Я сделаю тебе массаж, и мы будем смотреть старые сериалы. В идеале черно-белые фильмы. И спать. Прижавшись друг к другу как котятки.

Геральт чуть улыбнулся.

— Котятки?

Лютик вздохнул и закивал.

— Да. Думаю, сегодня нам стоит сосредоточиться на отдыхе, ага.

Он с трудом заставил себя оторваться от Геральта и подняться, уйти в ванную. Там он некоторое время тупил, рассматривая флакончики. Пены не было. И без нее будет хорошо. Лютик открыл воду и прикрыл глаза. Он ощутил что Геральт рядом.

— Не боишься, что мы заснем в ванне?

— Нет, — Лютик подставился под его ладонь, отводящую пряди волос. — Я думаю что… сколько мы знакомы? Это так странно. Я о том, что иногда не имеет значения, как долго ты знаешь человека, а он оказывается таким важным для тебя.

— У нас бы никогда ничего не могло бы быть, если бы я знал что… — Геральт эмоционально очертил рукой пространство между ними. — Если бы я знал, что ты бывший муж моего отца.

Лютик грустно рассмеялся и, повернувшись, уткнулся лицом в грудь Геральта.

— Это было бы совсем ужасно. Я так влюблен, и ты говоришь мне такое жуткое.

Геральт улыбнулся и провел ладонями по спине любовника. Коснулся губами макушки и мягко подтолкнул его к ванне.

— Раздевайся?

Но он сам помог стащить рубашку, отвлекшись, чтобы осторожно осмотреть подживающие швы на предплечье.

— Все хорошо, — уверил его Лютик. — И, да, спасибо тебе. Я как-то кажется со всем этим не поблагодарил. Думал, это очевидно. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что мы встретились и я пристал к тебе, как весенний энцефалитный клещ.

— Так себе сравнение, — улыбнулся Геральт, расстегивая джинсы Лютика. — Забирайся.

Он послушно сбросил оставшуюся одежду и ступил в горячую воду, облегченно выдыхая. Почему-то это успокаивало. Так хорошо. Геральт неторопливо разделся, наблюдая, как Лютик залипает на его мышцы, и забрался в ванну. Они повозились, устраиваясь удобнее. Лютик довольно оперся на Геральта спиной, а затем и вовсе запрокинул голову, устраивая ее на плече и бессмысленно разглядывая потолок.

— Что ты будешь делать со всем этим?

— Знанием?

— Знанием, деньгами, да.

— Куплю зоомагазин.

— Почему?

— Цель ничем не хуже других, правда, лучше бы конюшни. Мне всегда нравились лошади.

— Конюшни, — Лютик тяжело вздохнул. — Лошадки. Я плохой наездник, боюсь, что коняжка будет кусать меня.

Геральт коснулся губами виска Лютика.

— Мои не будут. Правда, здорово?

Лютик негромко рассмеялся.

— О, да. Я буду женой фермера. М-м-м, прямо предчувствую празднование Рождества и дня благодарения. Ты же на мне женишься? То есть, ты понял?

— Нет, — рассмеялся в его плечо Геральт, обнимая еще удобнее. — Я не хочу быть твоим четвёртым умершим мужем — о, да, это все совпадения! — но именно поэтому мы будем жить во грехе.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Лютик и прищурился. — Но мне можно назвать тебя папочкой? Или ты меня? Вот наоборот было бы очень горячо и в то же время тупо.

Геральт провел мокрой рукой по его плечу и сполз чуть ниже, откинув голову на бортик ванной. Лютик послушно заткнулся и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к плеску воды и размеренному сердцебиению Геральта.

И все же, найти Геральта было не так уж сложно. Почему Весемир сам этого не сделал? С его связями получилось бы куда быстрее. Вот правда. Он бы свободно мог это все сделать. Но не сделал. Не захотел? Не смог?

Лютик вздрогнул, когда почувствовал как к его виску прижались пальцы и ласково нажали, круговым движением.

— Ты так громко думаешь, что я мог бы слышать, как что-то щёлкает в твоей голове.

— Просто что-то во всем этом не сходится.

— О чем ты?

— Да так, я не знаю как правильно оформить мысли.

Геральт фыркнул и прижал его теснее.

— Подумай. Я в тебя верю.

Лютик улыбнулся.

— Это все немного странно. На самом деле, много. Ну, согласись, ты достаточно легко отыскался. Что мешало Весемиру провернуть это самостоятельно?

— Не знаю, — Геральт провел пальцами по щеке любовника. — Совершенно никаких мыслей. Он не хотел делать этого при жизни?

— Да и ну нахер все, — тряхнул головой Лютик. — Предлагаю потрахаться и падать спать, потому что сегодня ночью мне выступать. А кому нужен бард, если он будет спать на сцене?

— Мне? — Геральт удержал его от попытки отстраниться или встать, вжал в себя теснее, накрывая ладонью член. Лютик коротко охнул и довольно улыбнулся, ерзая на коленях Геральта, потираясь о его ладонь.

— В воде все так ме-е-едленно, — мурлыкнул он, тихо вздыхая. — И скользко.

Геральт решил промолчать, потому что Лютик явно просто вещал в пространство. Но отвлекаться не хотелось. Желание вылилось в жажду доминирования. Он зажал рот Лютика, втискивая его в себя, чувствуя членом, как тот сам ерзает и пытается насадиться.

— Мой хороший, — Геральт выдохнул ему в ухо, задевая губами и почувствовал как Лютик почти забился в его хватке, — не шевелись, Лютик.

Тот тихо проскулил и замер, на самом деле замер, нервно дрожа. Геральт прижал его теснее и медленно, очень медленно, опустил на себя, наслаждаясь тихим скулежом.

— Хорошо, — Геральт искренне наслаждался тишиной. — Немного привыкнем.

Вода сглаживала процесс, да и Лютик явно не возражал, что его имеют без подготовки и без резинки. Судя по пульсу, Геральт мог чувствовать его скулой, прижавшейся к шее, Лютик ловил кайф, не меньший чем он сам.

— Могу назвать тебя «папочка», хочешь? — хрипло спросил Геральт, потому что он хотел двигаться, хотел кончить, Лютик в его хватке был таким беззащитным и милым. Лютик тихо зашипел и зажмурился. — Хочешь, конечно, — Геральт мягко двинулся назад и снова вперед, плеская воду, чувствуя, как губы Лютика плотно прижимаются к его ладони. — Скажи?

Он отнял ладонь ото рта и тот тихо проскулил.

— Хочу, — смог сказать Лютик, но он бы сказал все, что угодно, лишь бы его продолжали удерживать и так сладко трахать. Геральт сильно пережал ему горло, чувствуя ладонью подрагивающий кадык.

— Папочка, — вздохнул Геральт, специально двигаясь так медленно, удерживая себя от резких движений. Лютик охнул, скользя руками на его бедра, сжимая, набирая темп, дрожа от желания. Вода давно плескала на пол, а в ванне творилось форменное безумие, Геральт и помыслить не мог, что человек способен объезжать любовника в такой позе.

Эта его неделя стала самой безумной.

Азарт подогревало и то, что Лютик сам явно тащился от того, как Геральт удерживает его, как он сжимает его горло, не давая вздохнуть, и имеет так, будто Лютик просто вещь.

Геральт отпустил его, разжимая руку, только когда почувствовал, как Лютик дерёт ногтями его бедра, тоже очевидно потеряв контроль. Двигаясь на нем максимально быстро, насколько это было возможно в воде. Ох, они замучаются убирать воду с пола. На самом деле, черт с ней, высохнет. Лютик запрокинул голову назад и замер, сжимаясь на нем, кончая без единого к себе прикосновения. Сползая на него всем весом и становясь дико тяжёлым.

И это тоже ощущалось правильным, он кончил, инстинктивно стараясь втолкнуться как можно глубже, мысли о том, что Лютик будет заполнен его спермой заводили и вызывали нездоровый ажиотаж.

— Удобно что мы уже в ванной, — прохрипел Лютик. — Да?

Геральт прижался губами к его виску.

— Мой хороший.

— Папочка? — Лютик прочистил горло и томно вздохнул. — И как я теперь буду петь? Через такие хрипы и скрипы…

Геральт покачал головой и прикрыл глаза, легко поглаживая его живот. Рисуя невидимые узоры, сплетая линии.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Геральт проснулся как и всегда за пару минут до будильника, и не важно на сколько он его выставлял. Проснулся, вслушался в тишину, в то, как Лютик тихо дышит куда-то ему в бок и обнимает руку. Ехать никуда не хотелось. Он вот сражался с низменным желанием не разбудить Лютика и соврать, что проспал. Вряд ли в том баре будут сильно страдать из-за отсутствия барда.

А может и будут?

Это не ему решать, идти или не идти Лютику выступать.

Но интуиция упорно советовала никуда не ездить и вообще не вылезать из постели.

— Лютик? — он легко подул ему в лицо. — Вставай, у тебя выступление.

Лютик отозвался с пятого раза. Что-то фыркнул, перевернулся на спину и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я встаю. Сейчас. Две минуты.

Сказать, что Геральт был удивлен — ничего не сказать. Ему казалось, Лютик не из тех, кто честно и без нытья встает.

Он устроился на боку, рассматривая любовника. Лютик открыл глаза, потер переносицу ладонью.

— Ужас, я — ночная бабочка, — пробормотал он и, сфокусировав взгляд на Геральте, сказал: — Никогда не спи меньше двух часов, это очень плохая примета.

— И чем же?

Лютик так трогательно задумался, кажется собирая буквы в слова.

— Не знаю. Сделаешь кофе? Такой, чтоб у меня сердце остановилось, хорошо?

Геральт кивнул и сполз с кровати. Вздрогнул, когда Лютик мягко скользнул ладонью по его боку.

— Люблю тебя, — мурлыкнул он и закрыл глаза, потираясь щекой о подушку.

Геральт переместился на кухню, где сел на подоконник, наблюдая за чайником.

Итак, «утро» очаровательное.

Даже с учетом того, что Лютик — его отчим.

И с того, что сейчас десять вечера. Программа у Лютика начиналась около полуночи, так что время было. Геральт думал: переспал ли бы он с ним, если бы сложилось иначе? Как бы долго у них получалось играть в «семью» до тех пор пока у кого-нибудь не сдали бы нервы. Скорее всего у него. Он бы поймал Лютика и поимел.

— О чем думаешь? — Лютик ласково погладил его переносицу, заставляя отвлечься и сообразить, что он хмурился. С кончиков волос Лютика капала вода. И это все было так хорошо, так уютно. Геральт помечтал, чтобы так было всегда. — Буду петь сегодня что-то грустное, про разбитые сердца.

— От чего же?

— Я в сопливо-романтическом настроении, ага, — Лютик хлебнул из чашки и улыбнулся. — Наконец-то исполнил свое предназначение и счастлив.

Геральт фыркнул. Предназначение звучало странно. Навевало ассоциации с чем-то неизбежным.

Тревога не отпускала его все время. И пока они ехали, и пока Лютик пел первые песни.

Геральт чувствовал что за ним, за ними наблюдают. И это ощущение было сродни паранойи.

А вот когда Лютик не вернулся из гримерки — не напугало. Геральт почти ощутил облегчение, потому что явно что-то случилось и значит больше не будет томительного ожидания неизвестно чего.

Дверь в гримерку была приоткрыта, и он мог слышать голоса. Лютик говорил быстро и нервно, словно сдерживаясь от всхлипов, но временами переходя на повышенный тон. Обвиняющий. Геральт осторожно приблизился к двери, нащупывая под курткой травматический пистолет. Нервно сглотнул.

А вот звук удара он бы ни с чем не спутал. И понял, что дольше ждать не может. Следовало бы, но не может.

В гримерку он вломился и замер, первым делом отыскав взглядом Лютика, тот кашлял, согнувшись и пытаясь стереть кровь с губ. А вот мужчина сжимающий-разжимающий правую руку показался ему знакомым. Еще двое парней стояли по углам и перевес был явно не в их с Лютиком сторону.

Он уже было напружинился, когда Лютик, резко разогнувшись, саданул лютней по голове одного из мордоворотов, разбивая инструмент вдребезги.

— Я себя бить не позволю!

Минус один. Геральт успел усмехнуться и бросился на второго почти безликого помощника, в то время, как Лютик, воинственно взмахнув оставшимся грифом, прыгнул на того, смутно знакомого.

Но как-то неправильно. Геральт бы сказал «по-девчачьи», стремясь разодрать лицо. И в общем, тут была какая-то личная неприязнь. Явно. После выстрела Геральт замер, выпуская полупридушеного охранника.

Лютик сидел на полу, прижимая ладонь к оглушенному уху.

— А теперь давайте еще раз и с самого начала, — тихо-тихо сказал мужчина. — Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Геральт. Если Юлиан говорил тебе, что я мертв, то он соврал.

— Это, Геральт, твой отец, — прошипел Лютик, жмурясь и пытаясь то ли сглотнуть, то ли зевнуть. — Весемир, ты ублюдок, просто знай это.

Мужчина фыркнул.

— Как хочешь, тыковка. Ты так и не научился держать язык за зубами. А это некрасиво. Но он все равно очень милый, правда? — спросил он у Геральта. — Вот и я не устоял. Перед ним сложно устоять, да? Думаю, и в этом мы с тобой схожи.

— Объясни, — Геральт встал, — что все это значит.

— Это значит, что я устал ждать, — странно повел головой Весемир. — Мне нужен был сын, на самом деле кто угодно из родственников. Ты же хочешь поделиться со мной одним из своих органов? Жаль, конечно, что не дождались ДНК-теста, но ты в любом случае подходишь куда как лучше чем все остальные доноры.

Геральт не думал, что хоть что-то в жизни заставит его потерять дар речи. Но это случилось. Он стоял в гримерке, рядом валялись двое пострадавших охранников, Лютик все еще сидел на полу, недовольно потирая ухо и морщась, а человек, являющийся его отцом…

Отцом, который бросил, который не искал.

…просил помощи?

— Хрена лысого, — процедил Геральт.

— Ты не понял, — по-прежнему мягко возразил Весемир. — Это не просьба, это факт. Мне нужна часть твоей печени и я ее получу. Даже если мне придётся тебя для этого пристрелить. Уж, прости, милый, у меня нет к тебе никаких чувств, кроме тех, что ты выгодно подходишь мне для пересадки, как родственник.

— Я не согласен, — оскалился Геральт, облизываясь и понимая, что в драке умудрился разодрать себе щеку, — хер ты меня получишь. Даже мёртвого.

Весемир скучно посмотрел на него и оскалился жуткой, пугающей улыбкой. А потом перевел оружие на Лютика, ткнув его стволом в висок. Тот удивлённо моргнул и замер. А потом всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками, мелко дрожа. Геральт стиснул зубы.

— Мне что-то подсказывает, что такой метод шантажа не совсем поможет сейчас. Я что, должен себе печень вырвать?

— О, вовсе нет. Юлиана мы отправим к моим друзьям, а с тобой поедем к хирургам.

— Не подходит. Как я могу быть уверен, что с ним все хорошо? Кривая сделка, — тянул время Геральт, мыслей никаких не было. К тому же самое главное было не известно. — И… может это тоже все твой расчетливый план? Он все знал, да? Знал, что ты жив? Зачем в таком случае мне переживать за него? Мы с тобой сейчас один на один. Твои охранники в нокауте, Лютика не учитываем, он статистическая погрешность. Только ты и я. И твое оружие. Но тебе я нужен живым. Больше живым чем мертвым. Не разбираюсь в медицине, но время после смерти для изъятия органа крайне невелико.

Весемир взвел курок.

— Смешно, — Геральт со вздохом посмотрел по сторонам и вытащил оружие из кобуры одного из охранников. — Давай так, ты стреляешь в него, я стреляю в себя и стараюсь в тебя и вместе радостно подыхаем.

Лютик всхлипнул еще раз. Как-то громко в этой тишине.

— Ты любитель языком почесать? Совсем как…

Лютик вдруг прижался вплотную виском к дулу пистолета и странным замысловатым движением кисти вырвал оружие из рук Весемира. Выхватить-то выхватил, но увернуться от удара не смог, и выстрелил вслепую.

Все произошло за жалкие две секунды, и пока Геральт тяжело встал, подходя к молчащему Лютику, все уже было решено. И ясно. Лютик, все еще в концертном гриме и в чем-то средневековом, сжимающий огнестрел, выглядел не соответствующе изображаемой эпохе. Весемир еще дышал, но, судя по ранению, спасти его было бы невозможно.

— Я так тебя любил, — с трудом выдохнул Лютик и отбросил пистолет, пряча лицо в ладонях. Геральт присел рядом с ним, притягивая ближе, глядя на умирающего отца. Незнакомца.

Вот и узнали друг друга.

Надо бы успокоить Лютика, но были вещи и поважнее. Геральт поднял оружие, вытащил салфетку с разрушенного гримерного зеркала Лютика и аккуратно протер. Затем окинул взглядом всю «картину», вложил оружие в руку одного из бессознательных охранников. Вот теперь можно было разбираться с его бардом.

— Эй, — он щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Лютика. — Ты как?

Тот нервно вздрогнул, отшатнувшись от щелчка.

— Привет, — Геральт мягко огладил лицо Лютика, коснулся наливающегося синяка на щеке и разбитой губы. — Ты как?

Лютик нервно всхлипнул.

— Я его… я его убил. Но как он оказался жив? Это, — он прижался к Геральту, — это все кошмар? Я обкурился травы и выдумал всю последнюю неделю? Да? И тебя? Ты не ненастоящий?

— Пойдем отсюда, — Геральт потянул его, заставляя встать. Главное выйти отсюда, дойти до управляющего и вызвать полицию. — Лютик? Ты ничего не помнишь.

— Что? — он заглянул в лицо Геральту, его же глаза казались совершенно прозрачными, зрачки превратились в две чёрные точки.

— Тебя ударили и ты ничего не помнишь.

— Не помню, — Лютик тихо вздохнул и прижал ладонь к щеке. — Болит. Кажется, зубами изнутри зацепил. Больно.

Геральт покачал головой, медленно ведя Лютика по коридору и не отпуская от себя.

— На нас напали, — негромко сказал он управляющему, который смотрел на них круглыми глазами. — Вызовите полицию и медиков.

— Я буду говорить, что ничего не помню, — прошептал Лютик, касаясь виска и замечая что и на подушечках пальцев тоже кровь. — Надеюсь, череп мне не проломили.

Лютик сел, почти сполз на один из диванов в административной зоне и замолчал, явно провалившись в свои собственные воспоминания и переживания.

— Он это все подстроил.

— Лютик? — Геральт осторожно погладил его щеку.

— Я ничего не знал. И сейчас не знаю.

Он горько усмехнулся и потер щеку, нервно всхлипывая.

— Это какой-то кошмар… я… Геральт, я правда не знал. Я не знал.

Геральт привлек его к себе, позволяя уткнуться лицом в плечо. Погладил по волосам и прикрыл глаза. Есть причины Лютику не верить? О, конечно, нет.

— Все хорошо. Сейчас медики нас осмотрят, дадим показания и поедем домой. Хочешь ванну?

— Хочу чтобы этот пиздец закончился, — прошептал Лютик. — И много-много выпивки.

***

Быстро домой они не вернулись. Лютик впал в какое-то оцепенение, слушал, как врал Геральт и восхищался, правда немного отстраненно. Он сам говорил: на него напали и он мало что помнит, особенно после удара.

Он совсем ничего не…

Какого же черта?

Весемир запомнился ему… хорошим. Не сказать, что самым лучшим, добрым и замечательным, но он никогда не казался монстром. Прежде чем «умереть», а теперь Лютик знал, что все это одна огромная подстава, характер у него определённо испортился, но все равно, Лютик никогда бы не представил супруга монстром.

Как можно прожить вместе — сколько хоть? полтора года, да — и не понять, что с ним рядом за человек.

А самое мерзкое, он страдал от того, что теперь не знал — убил бы его Весемир, если бы Геральт согласился. Или нет?

И не узнает.

Еще его пугало, что никакого ужаса из-за убийства он не испытывал. Может, то что он уже пережил его смерть и видел тело в гробу… вот теперь интересно, чье же тело? Понятно, что на опознании Лютик говорил о том, что не знает убитого.

Да, похож на его бывшего мужа, но мало ли в мире похожих людей. Его муж мёртв.

Мертв уже давно.

Он плохо запомнил допрос и дачу показаний, но в такси Лютик никак не мог уснуть, хотя ощущал себя бесконечно уставшим. Он жался к Геральту, почему-то все еще чувствуя озноб. Как в то мгновение, когда в его висок уперлось дуло пистолета.

Стоило напиться и порыдать. И потрахаться.

— Прости, — смог он выдавить из себя. — Мне так жаль.

Геральт мягко касался его волос, боясь задеть рассеченный висок. И вообще Лютик сейчас не понимал, почему тот с ним. Все же началось и завертелось именно с его дурного желания потрахаться. Теперь все совпадения казались «не совпадениями». Геральт говорил, что он оказался в баре, следя за девчонкой, кто заказчик он не выяснял, машина, едва не переехавшая его теперь тоже выглядела подозрительно.

Все и впрямь могло быть совпадениями.

Могло же?

Лютик нервно хихикнул и глубоко вдохнул. Они приехали, и стоило нормально выйти из машины, не пугая таксиста, тот и так натерпелся от одного их вида. Оказавшись в квартире, он первым делом опрокинул бокал рома. Немного полегчало, отпустила дрожь.

— Виски? — он тряхнул бутылкой, глядя на Геральта.

— Давай, — тот осторожно вытащил бутылку из его руки, разлил по стаканам. И пока Лютик тупил, принес антисептик и салфетки.

— Или я отвезу тебя в больницу, — произнес самую страшную угрозу Геральт.

— Все хорошо, — заныл Лютик, — меня просто пару раз уронили на пол. И только все подсохло, не надо трогать.

Геральт отвел его руку, которой Лютик пытался удержать его от покушения на раны.

— У тебя есть анестезия, пей, а я пока посмотрю, как все с тобой «нормально».

Лютик закатил глаза, но послушно приложился к стакану. Геральт мягко пробежался пальцами по ссадине на виске и синяку. Коснулся губы.

— Это я уже простерилизовал, — фыркнул Лютик и зашипел, но больше от холода, когда Геральт мягко прижал ватный диск к ссадине.

— Только лицо?

— И по ребрам пару раз попало. Я просто не умею затыкаться когда нужно.

— Это да.

— Что?

— Я думал, — Геральт поймал его за подбородок, поворачивая голову так, чтобы легче обработать ссадину, — что самым лучшим вариантом было бы оглушить тебя. Но я бы не смог тебя ударить.

Лютик улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

— А отшлепать?

Геральт тихо зарычал.

— Да черт! Я пытаюсь быть джентльменом!

— Детка, я поляк, у нас такое не принято, — Лютик скосил глаза на любовника. — Давай трахнемся как в последний раз? Я чуть не умер сегодня. Хочу почувствовать себя окончательно и бесповоротно живым.

— Ты после драки.

— Я бы не назвал избиение дракой.

— Лютик…

— Мне будут снится кошмары, а так есть шанс, что мы выдохнемся, и нам не будет сниться ничего. Темнота. То самое прекрасное ничто.

— Ладно, — тепло улыбнулся Геральт и прижался губами к верху его уха. — Хочешь меня трахнуть?

О, Лютик гордился тем, что он не переспросил, хотя повернуться и произнести «что?» очень и очень хотелось.

— Если мой красивый брутальный спаситель этого хочет также сильно, — загнул он и зарылся пальцами в волосы Геральта, привлекая его к своей шее. — Идем в нашу кровать.

Геральт послушно поднялся первым, увлекая Лютика за собой в приятный полумрак спальни.

— Только не говори, что ты не знаешь что делать, — разулыбался Геральт, разглядывая нервничающего Лютика.

— Если это был твой план меня отвлечь, то он удался, и теперь я паникую по-другому поводу. Давай, — Лютик прижал его к кровати и довольно расстегивал рубашку, почему-то путаясь в пуговицах, — говори, у тебя раньше был секс с мужчиной?

Геральт тихо фыркнул.

— Нет, конечно.

Лютик замер, но лишь на мгновение и продолжил стаскивать одежду с любовника.

— Отлично. Я буду первым у моего Геральта. Правда, здорово?

Геральт улыбнулся и послушно приподнял бедра, позволяя стянуть с себя джинсы.

— Мне не спрашивать сколько любовников у тебя было до меня?

— А ты хочешь расстроиться? Или вообще сравнить? — задумался Лютик, но осекся. — Официально трое. Вот на этом и закончим.

Он погладил его живот, длинный шрам, криво сходящий на нет к бедру.

— Ты можешь постараться не кончить от моего рта? Я все равно хочу тебя облизать, — выдохнул Лютик, проведя губами по его члену.

— Я постараюсь, но даже если кончу, то мне будет все равно.

Лютик хихикнул.

— Устал так, что хоть в жопу еби?

Геральт зафыркал и мягко погладил любовника по скуле.

— С тобой в любом случае хорошо.

Лютик понял, что щеки смущенно загорелись. И ладно, да? Это были его самые безумные отношения. И он признался себе, что втрескался до перехваченного дыхания. Ему нравилось в Геральте все, даже его недемонстративность.

— Это потому что я самый лучший, да? — Лютик потерся лицом о его член, подныривая под руку, хотелось, чтобы Геральт держал его за волосы, сильно стискивая пальцы в прядях, не позволяя увернуться. Такой красивый, сильный, чертовски сексуальный Геральт, который просто должен стать в их дуэте ведущим. Лютик коснулся губами члена, пока просто ведя по коже от головки к основанию, дразня языком.

Он знал как сделать так, чтобы партнёр — неважно он или она — забылись под его пальцами и губами. Ему нравилось думать — это врожденный талант — интуитивная гениальность в оральном сексе. Еще его очень грела мысль, что Геральт согласился ему дать.

То есть вот так просто. Лютик вылил на руку смазку, не отвлекаясь от члена и скользко погладил Геральта, параллельно опускаясь ртом на член почти до основания. Геральт ожидаемо зарылся пальцами в его волосы и сжал пряди, хрипло выдыхая. Лютик улыбнулся бы, но рот все же был занят, так что он осторожно согнул пальцы, касаясь простаты любовника, заставляя его выгнуться и шире развести ноги. Вскидывая, толкаясь бёдрами вверх, в инстинктивном и вечном, как и вся вселенная, движении. Лютик выпустил его член, облизываясь и разглядывая тяжело дышащего Геральта. Теперь он гладил его двумя пальцами, привычно касаясь простаты, круговыми движениями. Разглядывая, как Геральт смущается, почему-то это было так хорошо, заставлять его испытывать такие эмоции.

— Я так тебя хочу, — выдохнул Лютик, прижимаясь губами к бедру Геральта. — Ты такой красивый.

Тот тихо простонал.

— Лютик… давай уже, а?

Он улыбнулся, приподнимаясь, скользя всем своим телом. Потерся членом о его задницу, чувствуя как головка упруго растягивает кожу. Геральт прикрыл глаза, и Лютик любовался им. Таким. Таким открытым и податливым, абсолютно и совершенно его. Только его.

Это заставляло поплыть. Ощутить себя просто… королем всего мира.

Он мягко толкнулся, медленно проникая и сходя с ума от чувства тесноты, жара и дрожи любовника под ним. Геральт выглядел просто безумно трогательно. Идеально.

Лютик склонился к нему, целуя.

— Ты такой хороший, — он бездумно выдыхал слова, ведя губами по выгнутой шее Геральта, смутно понимая, что он вообще говорит. — Такой красивый, и такой мой. Да?

Он плавно двигался, начиная срываться, потому что Геральт сильнее хватался за него, сжимая его задницу. Вжимая в себя. Лютик боролся с желанием искусать Геральта, оставить на нем как можно больше своих меток.

— Самый лучший, — выдохнул он, толкаясь сильнее, резче, но при этом двигаясь медленнее.

И всё-таки сдался, кусая его в шею, довольно жмурясь от того, как вздрогнул под ним Геральт, и простонал. Так тихо и хрипло, но это почти заставило Лютика кончить. Он хотел чтобы Геральт именно так стонал под ним, всегда-всегда. Такой горячий, жаркий и красивый.

Идеальный.

Ритм совершенно сорвался, и теперь Лютик просто двигался как сумасшедший, догоняя свое удовольствие. Его рука опустилась на член любовника, обхватывая, лаская в таком же рваном темпе. Зная, что Геральт все равно кончит, чувствуя, как он замер, вздрагивая и пульсируя вокруг него. Лютик сильно сжал зубы, почти рыча, кончая и не отстраняясь.

Все было неважно, кроме этих самых долгих тридцати секунд чистого удовольствия. Такого же ослепляющего.

Он обнаружил себя лежащим на кровати и сопящим в подушку. Геральт рядом выглядел растрепанно и немного странно. Он улыбался, прикрыв глаза.

Так… мечтательно.

— Все хорошо? — Лютик протянул руку, касаясь его плеча. — Мир не рухнул? Ты по-прежнему бисексуален, как полярный мишка?

— Вот если бы ты еще и молчал когда надо, — отмахнулся от него Геральт.

— Это слишком сложно, — Лютик навис над ним, приподнимаясь на локте, разглядывая его глаза. — Что? Ты не скажешь мне, что я был восхитителен? Что твой мир рухнул и собрался заново?

— Мне понравилось, — Геральт обнял его, гладя спину. — Ты был великолепен.

Лютик томно вздохнул, устраивая голову на груди Геральта.

— Итак, мы встретились случайно, но ты оказался лучшим, что существует в мире, — Лютик улыбнулся. — Но ведь скажи, ты же тоже приятно этим удивлен?

— Я в ужасе, — прошептал Геральт, прижимая его ближе, — но мне все нравится.

***

07.01.2020 — 24.01.2020 


End file.
